Crash and Burn
by Harliquin
Summary: After 3x15. Life is pretty peachy in Mystic Falls. That is until the morning Elena's new lodger crashes into an Original and falls head over heels for him. This becomes not only awkward for Elena and the gang, but for the Original himself! Elijah/OC.
1. Chapter 1

****A/N: This fanfiction will be based on romance, so lots of fluff :D The second theme will be friendship and bonds. If the character POVs get confusing please let me know and I will try and change the way I write it. The focus will be on Elijah and the OC but will also include the other characters. I hope you enjoy it :) ****

Chapter One- 

"_A lady's imagination is very rapid; it jumps from admiration to love, from love to matrimony in a moment." - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice _

Eight years. Eight long years it had been since Elijah had stepped foot in Mystic Falls. He'd been back for only a few days and already it felt like a great weight had been stooped onto his shoulders. As he stood at the edge of the woods over looking the quiet town he realised nothing had changed. The air was still, the early morning sun barely breaking over the roof tops. Though it was peaceful outside, inside his memories raged like a storm. The betrayal of his mother, the realisation of his true nature, it was almost too much too bare.

Elijah had almost come to terms with what had happened. But Niklaus had eventually caught up with him. It was inevitable that he would and Elijah was almost resigned to the fact it would happen. Time usually passed quickly for him, but those eight years were some of the longest he'd ever lived. Every moment Elijah had spent watching over his shoulder waiting for his brother's return. When Klaus finally arrived Elijah was too tired to fight against him. Instead, he'd agreed to aid his brother in whatever scheme he'd thought up next. His life seemed to hold little purpose now, so instead he'd given it to Klaus. Maybe whatever Klaus had in store for him might bring some use back to his life and break the numbness he felt.

Yet Elijah's solitude was suddenly shattered as he found himself breaking the fall of an unaware female.

* * *

Winter still gripped at the beginning stages of spring but it was a beautiful morning. The sunlight shone brightly creating dappled beams through the trees laden with early spring leaves. Eve smiled as she took a deep breath of the clean air. She was still amazed at how fresh the air was in Mystic Falls. She remembered back to living in the city; jogging was impossible unless you wanted a clogging lungful of pollution.

As Eve took a turn through the trees it was easy to keep jogging all morning. The pathway was flat and it was empty and quiet except for the pretty chirping of birds. It was nice to be able to run and relax before work in the morning, another thing that differed from city life. To even get to work Eve had to wake at the crack of dawn to beat the traffic jams.

A bright beam of warming sunshine hit Eve suddenly. She closed her eyes and smiled, enjoying its comforts. But jogging with your eyes closed is not the most advisable of actions, as Eve found out the hard way. Her toes caught under a protruding tree root and she tripped. She squeezed her eyes shut even tighter waiting for the impact.

But it never came.

Instead Eve felt a pair of hands wrap around her arms and stop her from falling. Carefully she opened her eyes and glanced up at her saviour. She realised she was slumped against the chest of a handsome yet rather disgruntled looking man. It was a few moments before Eve pulled away from him.

"I'm so sorry." She said amusedly, hoping he would just laugh the incident off. He didn't and instead stared at Eve oddly. "Thanks for stopping my fall though, that would have been even more embarrassing." She laughed, again he didn't. She nervously tucked a stray strand of hair behind her ear. "I'm Evangeline Merton, though everyone calls me Eve." It was difficult to tell his reaction as he still seemed to be just looking at her silently. She took the opportunity to glance over him. It was hard not to, she doubted any hot blooded female would have been able to resist it. He was tall, handsome and had the best posture Eve had ever seen. His suit hung well on his obviously toned frame and his shoes were shined so much she could almost see her face in them. As her gaze moved up she looked over his face. He had strong, angled features, brown eyes and a quizzical expression.

"Well, Ms Merton," He said in a silky voice that made Eve's knees go weak. His pronunciation was impeccable; she'd never heard her name said so clearly or formally before. "I would recommend against running with your eyes closed in future." Eve opened her mouth to respond but he turned and walked away.

Eve watched after him and groaned to herself. Crashing into the best looking man she'd ever met was not the greatest first impression. She shrugged it off, it was a small town she was bound to bump into him again eventually. Though hopefully not literally. She doubted he would find it cute if she fell into him twice.

Eve was thankful when she walked up the steps of the house. She was gasping for some kind of caffeine. As she opened the door she could smell the coffee. She rushed into the kitchen, grabbed the first mug she saw and began pouring.

"Thirsty this morning, are we?" The chiming voice belonged to Eve's land lady, Elena Gilbert. She had moved in with Elena four years earlier, it was the perfect arrangement. She was easy going and the rent was pretty decent. It also helped they got on like a house on fire. Eve turned to face her whilst gulping down the hot liquid, it stung at her dry throat but it was just the buzz she needed. "I will take that as a yes." Elena sat down at the kitchen island. "You were out longer than usual this morning."

"Yeah, I had a bit of an encounter." Eve said after wiping away the remnants of dark liquid from her lips. She poured another mug and one for Elena as she stood opposite her. "I banged into someone on my jog. Oh my god, Elena." Eve groaned in memory of the mystery man, part from embarrassment and part from just how gorgeous he had been. "I think I found the future Mr Merton."

"I don't think men take on the woman's name in marriage, Eve." Elena sipped at her coffee with a smile.

"Well, I'd be more than happy to take his if he'd have me." Eve leaned against the counter; the smooth top was cool on her warmed skin.

"So, did you bang into him on purpose or by accident?"

Eve faked surprise. "What an accusation! Of course it was by accident. But my word was he a looker." Eve smiled as she thought of him. His brooding eyes and silky voice were enough to make her smile widen.

"So what was he like? Apart from a looker."

"I don't know, he didn't stick around long."

"Not surprising with some of the first impressions you've made."

"It's not my fault!" Eve defended herself. "I get nervous around new people." They both laughed and Eve continued to drink her coffee, still hoping to kick start her body after her jog. "He was tall, handsome and rich."

"Wait, what?" Elena interrupted. "How do you know he was rich?"

"You could just tell. His suit looked expensive and he had an air of, 'I'm so much better than you'." Eve smiled. "He pulled it off very well."

"Obviously." Elena commented. "It's the first time I've seen you so enthused about a guy."

"Yeah," Eve frowned a little but quickly brightened with a smile. "I guess things have been so busy, finding a guy has been put on the back burner."

"You've been here four years, Eve." Elena said. "I don't think two dates with average men is really good enough for you." Eve grimaced at the thought of the dates. One had been a blind date set up by Caroline Forbes. The man had been nice enough, if a little handsy. The other was with a complete bore of a man who was just passing through town, so luckily she didn't have to see him again.

"Speaking of handsome men." Eve turned to look at Elena who quickly avoided eye contact. "Have you spoken to Stefan?" Elena's face creased in pain and Eve felt a little guilty at asking. But, although she knew they had a history but didn't know exactly what it was, it was so obvious they were supposed to be together. For the four years Eve had been in Mystic Falls she had watched as Elena and Stefan dance around their feelings, denying telling each other what was completely apparent to everyone else.

"Not recently." Elena sighed heavily and stared into her mug as if the coffee might hold some answers. "I just can't read him anymore. It's not the same now." A heavy silence fell over the kitchen and Eve felt horrible for bringing it up.

"Have you got much to do today?" Eve asked, hoping to ease the atmosphere. Elena was happy to change the subject.

"I have to head to college, and then I am helping Caroline with some wedding plans."

"Ah yes, the big fall wedding of the prestigious Caroline Forbes and Tyler Lockwood." Eve pouted. "You'd think the Mayor would be a little happier at her son's choice of wife. She seems pretty accomplished."

"Are mother in laws ever happy?" They both laughed.

"Well, I better get ready for work. There's a new house been re-opened and they apparently have an amazing book collection."

"How is that library project going?" Elena asked, tucking her poker straight brunette hair behind her ear.

"Pretty good. I have a lot of willing candidates, just not enough time to catalogue everything. It's going to take forever. But I am already late! See you tonight?"

"Sure." Elena said, though her tone of voice made it obvious her thoughts lingered on Stefan. Her slim frame was slightly hunched and her eyes a little glazed. It stung Eve to see her like it, but it was a common occurrence. She wondered sometimes, if love was really worth the pain it put people through. If she ever fell in love, she was certain it wouldn't take as much effort as the relationships around Mystic Falls seemed to take to work.

* * *

Elijah had made it back to the house quickly. It was still strange to walk into the house where they had, if only for a while, been a complete family all those years ago. The memories still lingered in the air and as he walked across the foyer, they felt crushingly heavy. His mother's face, her words, they all stabbed at his heart like daggers. He tried his best to brush off the feeling.

The living room was not completely to Elijah's taste and he still disliked it as he entered. It was dark and felt enclosed and though it had accents of décor, they were incredibly modern.

"Nice of you to join me, Elijah." Klaus' voice echoed in the small room. He was sat casually in one of the padded armchairs, a glass of blood in hand.

"I was delayed." Elijah thought to the girl in the woods, Evangeline Merton. She had been the first person he'd seen in Mystic Falls. He had been glad she hadn't been anyone who would have recognised him.

"What is it you want, Klaus?" Elijah asked plainly as he took a seat opposite his brother.

"That sounds more like an accusation then a question, brother." Klaus mocked but Elijah simply looked at him silently, waiting for an answer.

"At the moment, nothing." Klaus answered making Elijah frown in confusion.

"Nothing? You always want something." Elijah looked at him expectantly.

Klaus laughed. "Doesn't everyone?" He raised his glass of blood and took a sip. Elijah tried to ignore the sweet, inviting scent. "Though I suppose a visit to the Salvatore brothers would only be polite." Elijah flicked his gaze back to his brother. So he wanted to rile the Salvatores? He sighed heavily.

"You know that would only spark unnecessary violence." Elijah was tired of fighting; he was tired of it all. "So far, they don't even know we are back."

"I think we should remedy that." Klaus said seriously. But before Elijah could open his mouth to respond the door bell chimed loudly through the hallway. Elijah stood from his place when it became apparent Klaus wasn't going to answer it.

Elijah pulled open the large door with ease and raised an eyebrow. Stood on the doorstep was Evangeline Merton. She was more formally clothed and less sweat laden but it was definitely her. She smiled at him instantly and for some reason Elijah leant across the door way trying to shield her from Klaus' view. He wasn't quite sure why he felt the need to protect her from his brother, but he did it anyway.

* * *

Eve hadn't expected to see the mysterious man from that morning when the massive door had been pulled back. It was startling and she felt suddenly uneasy. So, she smiled trying to hide her nerves. If she'd known it would be him she'd have dressed a little more sexy librarian rather than dowdy old lady librarian.

"Ms Merton." He said, the voice that had made her knees go weak affecting her again. Eve almost forgot that it was her cue to speak.

"Eve's fine." She blurted. "For me. To call me. For you to call me. Instead of Ms Merton." Eve felt the blush rise to her cheeks and wished to every god in the cosmos for the ground to swallow her.

"Is there a reason you are here, _Eve_?" The man asked patiently. She fumbled in her satchel and finally pulled out the flyer. Emblazoned on it were the words, 'Mystic Falls Community Library'. On the back she had scribbled the address of the house she now stood at the doorway of and the names of the occupants.

"Mr Mikaelson?" She ventured, hoping she had got it right. He made no agreement or rebuttal of her question, so she assumed it was correct. "I am here on behalf of Mystic Falls Library. The Mayor has put into place a scheme to enlarge our collection of books and archives." Eve recited the speech she had said many times to many people, though now she tried to say it as properly as she could. "The plan would be to find willing candidates to volunteer their collection of books as a sort of added extra to the library. You wouldn't believe the amount of houses in this town that actually have private libraries." Eve laughed but trailed off quickly. The look on his face said that he _could_ believe how many there were. "Well, anyway, the books would obviously stay in your possession. But I would take a record of all books you'd be willing to loan out, and they would be inputted into a computer system allowing people to request them. This means that our-"

"We'd love to help." Another voice said suddenly. A man appeared behind Mr Mikaelson and Eve assumed he was one of the _other _Mr Mikaelsons. There were a few listed on the registry as occupying the house. He was handsome, a little more casual looking and with an obvious easy charm. This was even more apparent when he smiled dashingly at Eve. "Our books should be for everyone's use, knowledge is the source of all power after all." He laughed and Eve smiled widely feeling a little less nervous. "I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself." He stepped outside to end up quite close to her. He put out his hand for her to shake. "I am Niklaus Mikaelson, though I prefer Klaus."

Eve took his hand and shook it. "I am Evangeline Merton, though I prefer Eve."

"Well, Eve, that is a lovely name." She let her hand drop from his. "And have you met my brother?" He gestured behind him.

"We haven't been formally introduced, no." Eve said not wanting to mention the embarrassing incident from only that morning. She glanced between the two of them. They didn't seem alike, in appearance or personality.

"I am Elijah." He said simply, he offered his hand too. Eve stared at it for a moment before slipping her hand into his. The touch made her stomach erupt into butterflies. She shook his hand for just a few moments more than was necessary not wanting to let go.

"If you are truly willing to participate," Eve said, getting back to the reason she was there. "I would need access to your books and a space to record them?"

"We have a desk in the library." Klaus answered quickly. "You can take all the space you need."

"That would be great." Eve smiled brightly. "We are really grateful for any contributions. Would I be able to make a start tomorrow?"

"Of course." Klaus said. Elijah seemed particularly quiet and was watching his brother carefully. Eve tried to ignore it. "You can start today if you like." He offered this made Elijah tense visibly.

"Um, no." Eve said a bit off put by Elijah's negative reaction. Was it just to the thought of having her there or by her invading their privacy? She brushed off the thought. "I have to visit another house, they have a very old, large collection and I am barely half way through it."

"Really? Who would that be?" Klaus enquired. Eve looked at him as she shoved the flyer back in her satchel.

"The collection belongs to another pair of brothers actually." Eve said amused at the coincidence. "Damon and Stefan Salvatore." Eve watched as differing emotions flicked across the faces of the brothers: Klaus grinned widely, satisfied but Elijah's jaw stiffened and he looked away from her quickly.

"The Salvatores?" Klaus asked. "Well, well, what a small world." Eve raised her eyebrows at the comment, not understanding. "We know them actually. You wouldn't also happen to know Elena Gilbert would you?"

"I lodge at her house." Eve said happily. It really was a small world if they all knew each other.

"That is amazing." Klaus said just as enthusiastically as her. "Give my regards to them when you see them."

"I will." Eve said turning to leave but paused and turned back. "It was nice to meet you, see you tomorrow." She let her gaze flicker to Elijah but he seemed more focused on his brother.

* * *

Elijah slammed the door shut after Eve had left.

"Was that such a good idea?" He asked in an annoyed tone. Klaus still kept his amused smile.

"I knew something exciting would happen eventually. It's as if this town can't stay boring." Klaus looked at Elijah, his eyes sparkling mischievously.

Elijah sighed. "She obviously knows nothing. If she comes between you and the Salvatores-"

"Me and the Salvatores?" Klaus asked suddenly. "Don't you mean us? We're family, Elijah, we're in this together." The words made Elijah flinch. He didn't like the way Klaus said it and for once he wished he didn't have family. "But relax." He waved a hand dismissively. "It's just a bit of fun. And what better way to get into the community than helping with their little project?"

"I'm not sure having her around so much will be a good idea." Elijah argued. Why he was arguing for her safety he didn't know. For years now he had simply killed when he needed blood. Humans were little more deserving than being used as cattle anyway. As he thought it he remembered what his mother had said about being a monster. She had been right.

"Don't you think it will be nice to have a little female company?" Klaus slumped back into the armchair. "I bet she's a ball of fun underneath that professional exterior."

"If anything happens to her, you know Elena won't stand for it."

"You worry so much, Elijah." Klaus said. "I'm not planning on hurting her…" He paused and looked at Elijah seriously. "Do you plan to hurt her?" Elijah didn't even bother to respond. He didn't plan on upsetting the Salvatore's or the Mystic Falls Council. It was too much effort to have to clean up the mess.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

"_There is nothing I would not do for those who are really my friends. I have no notion of loving people by halves, it is not my nature." - Jane Austen, Northanger Abbey _

The Salvatore House was impressive, but after seeing Elijah's it seemed a little less so. As Eve let the knocker fall on the heavy door she didn't have to wait long for a response.

"Hi, Stefan." Eve greeted him with a smile. "Is it still ok for me to do the library records today?"

"Sure." He smiled in return and let her in. "Elena is here."

"Really?" Eve asked louder than she should have. Stefan ignored her surprise.

"She came on behalf of Caroline. Apparently she wants to borrow some of our china for her wedding."

"Ah, I see." Eve said and began hearing the familiar voices of Elena and Damon.

"She has enough money, let her buy her own." Damon said in a snarky tone.

"It's supposed to be her something borrowed, Damon." Elena argued loudly. "You know the something borrowed, something blue thing."

"Our china's not blue."

"I know, but it would be borrowed."

"Still no." Damon said and Elena groaned in frustration.

"I have a collection of Wedgewood china in blue and white that my mother left me." Eve said as she entered the large drawing room. "It's pretty old and expensive looking."

Elena looked to her in surprise. "Eve, what are you doing here?"

"I've come to do more book recording, you know, boring stuff." Eve didn't know if Elena heard as there were so many unspoken words being passed between Stefan and her it felt like you could cut the air with a knife. "So, I will just get on with that. I'll ask Caroline about the china later." Eve said trying to help with the tension.

"Yeah, thanks, Eve." Elena said. "I'll come with you a sec." And Elena followed her into the library.

"Are you alright?" Eve asked as soon as they were out of earshot.

"Yeah." She lied. Eve raised a disbelieving eyebrow at her. "Not really." She moved towards Eve and Eve wrapped her arms around Elena comfortingly.

"I know I don't really know what happened between you guys, but this can't go on forever." Eve pulled away and held Elena's arms looking in her weepy eyes. "It's too much pain for both of you."

"I know." Elena said. "But I don't know what to do."

"Well, you may have to ask someone else for advice on that. I've only had two dates remember, I'm hardly an expert." This made Elena laugh a little.

"How did it go at the other place?" Elena asked as she helped Eve set up her laptop.

Eve withheld screaming excitedly. "You will never guess who answered the door!" From her blank expression Eve knew Elena couldn't guess. "My saviour from this morning."

"Seriously?" Elena asked and glanced over Eve's frumpy attire.

"If I'd known it was going to be him, I would have worn something else, I know." The girls laughed. "It was weird, Elena. Something about him makes me go like jelly." Eve said, not explaining her feelings well. "Everything about him just makes me want to kiss that brooding expression from his face." Elena wrinkled her nose and Eve laughed. "But that's not even the most exciting part of the meeting. Apparently he knows you, and his brother does too!" Eve smiled widely at her expectantly. Elena tensed suddenly, her fingers gripping the power cord so hard her knuckles were white.

"What are their names?"

"He's called Elijah. His brother is-"

"Klaus." Damon's voice came from the doorway. Eve frowned at him.

"It's rude to eavesdrop you know."

"A hard habit to break." Damon said. When Eve turned back to Elena she was sat down in the chair, her skin as pale as a sheet.

"Elena!" Eve put down the laptop she held and moved quickly to her friend's side. "Are you alright? What's wrong?" But Elena didn't answer.

"I think I'll take her home." Damon walked to Elena and helped her out of the chair. Elena looked deathly ill so suddenly. Eve watched as Damon led a shaking Elena out of the library. She wanted to follow, make sure Elena was ok, but she had to make a start on her work. She was already way behind. At least she knew Elena would be well taken care of by the Salvatore brothers, there was no way they'd let her come to harm.

* * *

Elena could barely breathe as her chest had restricted so tightly. A barrage of emotions fought within her: anger, sadness, confusion.

"Klaus is back." Damon said simply as he led Elena into the drawing room where Stefan stood casually by the large fireplace.

Stefan's eyes widened. "What?"

"Eve met them this morning." Elena's voice shook.

"Met them?" Damon snorted. "It sounds like she had a lovely time."

"She doesn't know, Damon. She wouldn't have any reason to suspect them." Elena defended her friend. As she sat down she thought about Eve and how excited she'd been at meeting Elijah. How was she supposed to tell her to back off without sounding like an awful friend?

"Well, she can't go back." Damon said as if it was obvious.

"What can we tell her? That they're dangerous originals who will drink her for breakfast if she goes back?" Stefan remarked. Elena flinched at his words, but knew they were true.

"They didn't hurt her so far." Elena said slightly confused.

"Klaus probably just wanted a messenger, someone to let us know he's back." Damon said and Elena and Stefan agreed. Klaus was not one for just saying, 'Hi'.

"But why are they back?" Stefan asked. Elena looked to him; every time she did it felt like a piece of her heart broke away. Sometimes it hurt so much she could barely be in the same room as him. But this was more important. Why had Klaus come back? "He hasn't made any attempt on Elena."

"Yet." Damon added.

"It's been so long I'd almost forgotten about all of it." Elena said in a hushed voice. Vampires, were wolves, witches she thought she'd finally be able to put them all in the past. But now, in just a moment, it had all come back. And Elena knew with that return would come the return of everything else: the fear, the trouble, the hurt. She flicked her gaze to Stefan and he seemed to share her thoughts.

"We should go see them." Stefan said after a moment. "Find out why they're here."

"And what about Eve?" Elena asked worriedly. She didn't want her becoming involved. She couldn't stand to lose anyone over this, not again.

"It's dangerous for her," Stefan said. "Especially now they know she knows us."

"What can we do?" Damon said angrily. "We can't exactly lock her in a room to keep her away from them. If we tell her to stay away, she might suspect something."

"I can't do this again." Elena said putting a hand on her forehead. It was too much. She tried her best to keep back the tears. She shivered as an arm wrapped around her shoulders. It was Stefan. She looked up at him and his gaze was intense. Even after all this time she still loved him. But she could no longer tell if he felt the same. His arm was comforting around her and she didn't want to move from his side. "I will talk to Eve tonight." Elena said a bit clearer headed.

"What are you going to say?" Damon asked.

"I don't know yet."

* * *

"No, pale blue is not the same as dusky pink." Caroline argued with the florist over the phone. Eventually the florist gave in and promised to make sure the flowers were _exactly_ the right colour. It was so much easier to talk to people in person; at least she could compel them into getting her own way.

"You need to relax." Tyler said in an annoyingly casual tone. He wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her neck. Although she would normally have loved the attention, she was still flustered from the argument with the florist.

"I can't." Caroline said pulling away from him. "I want everything to be perfect. Don't you?" She asked. Tyler gave her a withered look but stepped forward. He gently took her hands and put them around his neck. He looked at her with a genuine smile.

"I don't care if the cake turns up half eaten or if the flowers are bright orange," Caroline bulked at the thought. "As long as you're there, it will be the perfect day." Caroline hated how he did that, just a few words and she was at ease. It was annoying and amazing how well he could calm her; no one else could do it.

"I love you." She said and he smiled triumphantly before kissing her lightly. The embrace was interrupted by Caroline's phone ringing loudly. She was happy to see Elena's name emblazoned across the screen. "Hey Elena, what's up?"

Caroline was excited when Elena had suggested a 'girl's night'. It was much needed. She had been so caught up in wedding plans she'd almost forgotten how good it would be to just relax. Yet when Caroline arrived at Elena's house and saw her fallen expression, she knew relaxing was not what Elena had in mind.

"What's wrong?" Caroline asked as she entered.

"It's Klaus." Bonnie informed her as they all entered the kitchen. Caroline tensed at the name.

"What?" Caroline almost didn't believe her. How could he be back? It had been so long. What could he possibly want now?

"It's true." Elena said. "Eve met them today."

"Eve met them?" Caroline asked unsurely. She couldn't see how Eve could just introduce herself to an original.

"She was there to ask about their library and that project." Elena's voice cracked a little and Caroline put her hand on hers comfortingly.

"She's not thinking about going back is she?" Caroline asked. Elena gave her a look that said 'yes'. "We have to stop her."

"How? We can't just tell her the truth." Bonnie said leaning against the kitchen counter wearily.

"But she can't go back." Caroline argued. "She'd putting herself in danger. Can't we just put her off somehow?"

"I don't think we'd be able to even if we tried." Elena said. "She's got a thing for Elijah." Caroline raised an eyebrow. She was first a little worried about the fact that Elijah was also back with Klaus, but also at the absurdity of Eve liking an original. "I was hoping to talk to her tonight, that's why I called you over. But I don't have any idea what to say."

"We'll think of something." Bonnie said, rubbing Elena's arm and smiling. "We'll keep her safe."

"How can we? What if they use her to get to me?" Elena was almost in tears. "I can't lose anybody else, especially because of me." Caroline sighed sympathetically at Elena's frantic words. They'd all been through so much and now to have it all brought up again, it was going to be difficult.

"We don't want to lose her either." Caroline said. She thought about the odd girl from the city. It had been hard to get used to an outsider, Caroline found it difficult to watch she said around her. But then Eve seemed to have just merged with their group so easily. And she helped to make everything normal. It was a nice feeling. She was almost as much a part of their group now as everyone who had been around from the beginning. To think now she could be in danger or that she might get involved, it made Caroline frown with worry and then anger at Klaus.

* * *

It had been a long day. Eve had stayed late at the Salvatore house. They had so many books it made her dizzy. But she felt satisfied with what she managed to do. When she had gone to leave Stefan and Damon seemed…odd. They looked at her differently and she could tell something had happened. For a while she worried something had happened to Elena, but she knew they would have told her. Instead she tried to ignore their strange mood.

That was until Eve made it home. As she entered the house she could tell something was weird. She could hear voices and recognised them as Elena, Caroline and Bonnie. It made Eve smile to think they were all there, it had been a while since had all just hung out. But as she neared the kitchen she could tell the conversation was serious as their voices were hushed. She couldn't hear what they were saying and they stopped before she entered the room.

"Hey everyone." Eve said as brightly as possible in her confusion. "What are you all doing here?" They seemed to glance at each other for an answer.

"Elena suggested a girl's night." Bonnie said finally. "It's been a while, you know."

"I know, I guess adult life if a lot busier than I thought it would be." Caroline joked. Eve laughed, though as she looked over Caroline she could barely believe she was an adult. The blonde beauty was so youthful it was unfair. It was no surprise to see how devoted Tyler was to her.

"A girl's night sounds perfect." Eve said and leant against the kitchen island where the girls were stood. "I can tell you about this guy I met." Eve noticed how tense they all got. She frowned in annoyance. Something weird was going on, she knew it. "Did Elena already tell you?"

"Sort of." Bonnie said with a weak smile.

"You don't like him that much though, do you?" Caroline laughed.

"Well," Eve suddenly felt embarrassed to admit how he made her feel. She'd never felt so drawn to someone after just a few moments of knowing him.

"Come on, Eve." Bonnie said. "You can't like him that much." She smiled as if half joking. "You've only met him once."

"Is there something about him I should know?" Eve asked suddenly, fed up with the way they seemed to be not telling her something. They all tensed visibly and stuttered to answer. "Look, I know Elena already knows him." Eve's eyes widened as she suddenly thought of something. "Did you have a thing with him?" Eve asked Elena. Is that why things were so awkward?

"No way!" Elena said firmly. Eve was taken back by her tone of voice. She'd never heard the usually subdued Elena so forceful.

"Ok…" Eve trailed unsurely.

"So, I've finally managed to think of a theme for the wedding." Caroline interjected quickly and that was that. The strange, tense conversation about Elijah ended. Eve did her best not to let her mind linger on it, but it was hard. Yet she enjoyed the evening. It had been so long since she'd just been able to relax and have fun with her friends. She could tell the others were thankful for the respite from everyday life too.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three-

"_I declare after all there is no enjoyment like reading! How much sooner one tires of any thing than of a book! - When I have a house of my own, I shall be miserable if I have not an excellent library." - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice _

The next morning was a typical chilly, sunny spring morning. Elijah had sat on the window seat in the library. It afforded the best view of the garden and it was quiet. Part of the reason it was so quiet was that Klaus had left early that morning. But as he just managed to finish the end of the chapter of his book the door bell sounded.

Elijah frowned a little. It was still early, he glanced at the clock. He couldn't think of anyone so keen to visit their household at eight in the morning. As he opened the door he suddenly realised who it was.

"Ms Merton-"

"Eve, please, I really insist." The woman smiled brightly. She was dressed less formally than the day before in a slightly form fitting dress and ribbon accented cardigan. Her hair, which Elijah didn't realise was so long, was down in dark red waves around her shoulders and her caramel brown coloured eyes sparkled brightly. "I'm sorry I'm so early, I am always so keen to get started. Am I too early? I can come back later." She asked unsurely.

Elijah was a bit disappointed at the break in his solitude, but he smiled politely anyway.

"Of course not, come in." He gestured for her to enter. "I'll lead you to the library." As they walked he noticed her gaze pass over the large rooms and expensive decorations which were the norm to Elijah.

"Is your brother not here?" She asked. Elijah tensed at the mention of Klaus and was even more thankful that he wasn't around.

"No, I'm afraid not, but I can take care of anything you might require." As they entered the library he could hear Eve take a sharp in take of breath. He had to admit, it was an impressively large collection of books for the size of the house. "You can use the desk there." He pointed to the antique oak desk in the centre of the room. Elijah walked to window seat to retrieve his book. "I will be in the other room if you need anything."

"Were you reading in here?" She asked suddenly and looked guilty.

He half smiled at her. "It doesn't matter-"

"This is your house; I don't wish to invade your privacy in any way. Please, stay." She asked. "I work very quietly; you won't even know I am here." She smiled brightly again. It was odd to have someone want his presence. But then he remembered how she just viewed him as another person. Another human. What a strange thought, it had been so long since anyone had viewed him that way. Any humans he normally met he compelled to forget him or just… He tried not think about it.

Elijah said nothing but did stay. He resumed his place on the window seat and did his best to become lost in his book.

* * *

It was horribly awkward to work with Elijah in the room, even if it had been her that insisted he stay. She was extra careful to handle everything with lots of care and work as silently as she could. He didn't interrupt her or even make any comments as she moved around the room and took down the books. He simply sat at the window and read. Eve glanced to the book he held. It was a weighty tome of a book and though she couldn't make out the title she was certain it was something worthy and full of knowledge that expanded the mind. Not exactly the books she read. Hers usually consisted of some dashingly dressed love interest that would save his damsel in distress from compromising situations.

Yet even though it made the working environment a little more tense, Eve couldn't deny it was nice to have eye candy to look at. She flicked her gaze up to him as she worked. He was leant against the window frame casually, the book in one hand and one foot up on the seat he sat on. He pulled off the easily sexy look very well. But Eve knew that it wasn't just his attractive features that pulled her to him. Something about him just drew her in. This was the first time she'd been in his presence for than a few minutes, but there she was thinking how badly she wanted to get to know him.

Elena had been right Eve realised. It had been too long since she'd thought of relationships. But it was so difficult. She'd moved to Mystic Falls partly because of the want to leave the city, but mostly because of her father. He was living at a new house not far from Mystic Falls and he was ill. Really ill. She wanted to be close for…the time it came. She wanted to know that she would be there for him. So the visiting back of forth and then trying to work hard at her new job to impress her boss didn't leave much time for dating.

Then her past relationships were also an off putting factor to dating. In the city she'd dated a man called Brian. Well, man wasn't the right word. Jerk was more correct. After everything that had happened with him, it had really broken Eve up and she wondered for a long time if relationships were even worth the effort. But a few years of reading 'chick lit' and watching old romantic movies she was beginning to come round to the idea of love again.

Elijah was so much different to the guys that she's met before. Eve smiled as she looked over him. He was mature, smart and just a grown up male rather than the men who refused to grow up she normally had to deal with. Could she really do it, just ask him out on a date? Being out of the dating game for so long meant Eve's confidence was in tatters. But he seemed worth it.

As Eve smiled again at the thought, Elijah turned his gaze to hers. Eve almost fell of her chair in surprise. She cleared her throat, fussed with a few papers and began typing frantically on her laptop hoping he hadn't noticed her gawping.

* * *

Elijah had been reading so intently that he hadn't noticed Eve's typing had stopped for a long while. He looked to her suddenly wondering if there was something wrong. As he caught her staring at him she quickly turned back to her work. She was floundering to look as though she had been working. Elijah was not overly egotistical but he was used to female attention, yet he couldn't help but smile.

"You really have an amazing house." Eve said.

Elijah looked at her again. "Thank you."

"And the garden looks stunning."

"It is a peaceful place." He said as he scanned over the foliage and budding flower bushes outside the window.

"You are lucky to live in such a house." Eve said. "Have you always been ri- Lived in houses like this?"

"We haven't always been rich, no." Elijah said, knowing what she was going to ask before she cut herself off. She blushed a little in embarrassment. "You are living with Elena Gilbert?" Elijah asked, curious as to how that came about.

"Yes. I moved in with her four years ago." She obviously didn't need much persuasion to talk. "It was lucky actually. She was a great help in showing me the town when I first moved here. Her brother had moved out years before and she had a spare room and expensive bills." Eve laughed. It was a genuine laugh, one that made Elijah relax and pulled him further into conversation. "She's been a really great friend. But you must know what it's like to live with someone you get along with so well." Elijah raised a confused eyebrow. "You live with your brother after all."

"Oh," Elijah said, remembering Klaus again. He'd almost forgotten about his troubles whilst she'd been talking. It was disconcerting thing to realise she'd easily made him forget what was happening. "Yes." He said simply, not wanting to speak further on it.

"And we get along so well." Klaus' voice sounded from the doorway. Elijah looked up to him with a frown. For a while he wondered if Klaus was coming back at all. It was disappointing to realise he had returned. "Don't we, Elijah?"

"Of course." Elijah answered and tried to get back to reading his book.

"I was just saying what an amazing house you have here." Eve said to Klaus who walked further into the room. Elijah's jaw tensed at her starting conversation with him. He tried to ignore it. She was no concern of his.

"You like it?" Klaus asked with a smile.

"It's stunning."

"Would you like a tour?" Klaus offered much to Eve's obvious enthusiasm. Elijah made to stand up in protest. He didn't know if Klaus truly wanted to show her the house or… He again tried not think on what else Klaus could have planned.

As Klaus led Eve out of the room Elijah resisted the urge to follow. Luckily the door bell echoed round the house. Though it was a surprise to receive quite so many visitors in one day, he was grateful for the interruption.

"More visitors?" Klaus seemed unconcerned by the thought of newcomers. "Elijah, get that would you." Elijah did so. He knew who was stood on the other side of the door before he even opened it. He hesitated but finally pulled the door open.

"Elijah, what an unsurprising thing to see you here." Damon said with crossed arms. Stefan was stood next to him looking equally tense and angry.

"Damon? Stefan? What are you doing here?" Eve asked suddenly from behind Elijah.

"Come to say hello, I'm sure." Klaus said, stepping closer to Eve. Elijah watched as Stefan and Damon tensed even more at Klaus' close proximity to her. Elijah hated to admit that he also felt a pang of discomfort to see it.

"Something like that." Damon said through clenched teeth.

* * *

"Well, isn't this pleasant." Klaus said. Eve looked at him and then over the others sat around the small coffee table. Damon and Stefan sat on the opposite sofa, whilst Klaus sat next to her. Elijah was stood behind the Salvatore's as though ready to pounce into action. "It was such a surprise to find out Eve knew you."

"I'm sure it was." Stefan said. The men were obviously trying to stare each other down. Eve was completely confused. First Elena, Caroline and Bonnie had acted weird about Elijah and now here was Stefan and Damon acting macho over Klaus. She wanted to just scream and ask what was going on. But she resisted. The only one who seemed even relatively calm was Klaus.

"Maybe I should go." Eve suggested making to stand.

"You don't have to." Klaus said sitting forward and trying to get her to sit back down but Eve stood up.

"No, I said I would meet up with Elena for dinner." Eve smiled. "You know her cooking skills." She joked to Stefan and Damon. Stefan was the only one who smiled. "Ok, then, well thank you for your hospitality." Eve said eager to leave the strangely tense situation.

As soon as Eve had left the room she could hear Damon's loud voice. She paused for a moment but could barely make out the words. He was shouting something about Klaus returning and then something to do with Elena. Klaus then responded calmly, too quiet for Eve to hear. Next came Stefan's voice, again too quiet. She strained harder to hear what they were saying but they had gone very hushed. After a while of not being able to hear anything Eve walked away.

The library was peacefully quiet. Eve began packing up her belongings. She was resolved to finally ask Elena what was going on. She couldn't go around on tip toes wondering if she was going to upset someone by mentioning someone else. Plus the fact she was just overly curious. It was killing her not knowing what was happening. She hated secrets and even more so when they involved people close to her. It was a horrible feeling to feel that she was being kept out of the loop. It was as if they didn't trust her. It hurt to think that they didn't, after four years they'd been through quite a bit.

Eve sighed heavily. What could be so awful that it could affect so many people so much? She shoved her power cord into her satchel and slung it onto her shoulder. As she spun around she almost banged into Elijah. She looked up to him in surprise. He was incredibly close and she felt her stomach flutter and her heart thump so loud she thought it might jump out of her chest.

Elijah was silent for a moment and Eve could barely breathe. He was stunningly attractive and she felt her knees going weak. She scolded herself silently for getting so girly over a guy. She was grown woman; she needed to get a grip! But she couldn't. Even as she stood staring dumbly up at him she couldn't think of anything but how it would feel to have his lips on hers.

"I came to see you out." Elijah said suddenly. Eve could only smile her mouth suddenly dry. "I apologise for my brother and how he reacted to the Salvatores." It was a polite apology.

"It's fine. Like I said, I should get going anyway." Though now she wished she could stay if it meant she could have a few more moments with him.

"Can I help you with your bag?" He bent down to retrieve her satchel.

"It's heavy-" Eve said but Elijah picked it up with incredible ease as if it weighed nothing at all. She must have been weaker than she thought as she struggled all the time with the weight of it. "Thank you." He smiled at her and it was the kind of smile that could ruin many a young lady.

* * *

Elijah had wanted to make sure Eve left. He hadn't quite expected the reaction she gave. He'd walked up close behind her so as he could announce his presence. But she'd spun round before he could say anything. She'd stared up at him with wide eyes and he could hear the racing sound of her heart and feel the heat radiating from her skin. He took it as a compliment that he could illicit such a response from her. But he tried not to let it go to his ego and offered to help her out.

"Will it be ok to come back tomorrow?" Eve asked as she walked out the door. "I don't want to step on anyone's toes."

"Tomorrow will be fine." Elijah said not wanting to raise suspicion in saying no. Though he knew it probably wouldn't have been a good idea to invite her back if the Salvatores now knew they were there.

"Thank you for your time, Elijah." She gave him a final smile and he shut the door as she left. Now at least he could concentrate on stopping any major situation occurring in the other room. He could hear Damon and Klaus' angry voices starting up again.

"I don't know why you don't believe me." Klaus was saying to Damon as Elijah walked into the room.

"Hm, let me think why!" Damon responded sarcastically.

"I have no plans for Elena. I've managed without her for eight years, and she seems somewhat damaged now a days." Klaus looked at Stefan with a smirk. Elijah rolled his eyes at Klaus' unhidden attempts to rile Stefan.

"And what about Eve?" Stefan asked, surprisingly shrugging off Klaus' comment. "She's an innocent in all this. There's no need to get her involved."

"I have no intention of getting her involved." Klaus said. "In fact, she was the one who came to us. She's so trusting, it's a quality seen so rarely now wouldn't you say?" Damon moved as though to attack Klaus. Elijah quickly got between them. The living room would have ended up covered in blood and broken ornaments if they got at it. He was not in the mood to have to clean it up.

"Look, Klaus." Stefan said calmly. Damon seemed to relax and backed off a little. "Elena and all of us have settled down these past years." Elijah could hear the pleading in Stefan's voice. "We just want to be left in peace. We haven't harmed you, or even looked for you. Why would you come back?" Klaus seemed to think over Stefan's words carefully before answering.

"I just wanted come home, Stefan. You should know what that's like." The two stared at each other for a while. Elijah wanted to believe Klaus, he really did. Elijah, for all his years of being alive, wanted family unity. It was what he wanted above anything. He could easily get his other desires: wealth, power. But bringing his family together was an exhausting, relentless struggle. To believe that Klaus wanted to just live in discretion as a family was something he truly wanted to believe. But he couldn't. Klaus always had alternate motives and he knew this time would be no different, no matter how genuine he sounded.

* * *

"Do you believe him?" Stefan asked Damon as they walked away from Klaus' house.

"Of course not!" Damon said shoving his hands into his pockets. "But until we know what he's up to we will just have to be extra cautious."

"What about Eve?" Stefan asked. If anything happened to her he knew Elena would never forgive herself, and he wouldn't either. He couldn't watch Elena go through all that pain again.

Damon groaned. "I don't know. She's a grown woman; she can take care of herself."

"Damon." Stefan said knowing that's not what Damon really felt. Eve had wormed her way into all their lives, even Damon's He often found them bantering about useless things and Damon seemed lifted by their odd friendly arguments.

"Maybe Elena will have better luck convincing her to stay away." Damon said with a heavy sigh. Stefan was amused that even after all this time Damon still refused to let anyone know he cared. He'd calmed somewhat over time, the longer he had spent in Mystic Falls surrounded by people, the more Damon had relaxed and become less defensive.

There was a silence until Damon finally spoke. Stefan knew what he was going to suggest.

"We could always just compel her."

"Elena would never let that happen." Stefan argued. Though it seemed like the most logical choice.

"Not even to save her life?" Damon asked and Stefan knew Elena might be tempted.

Stefan and Damon arrived at Elena's quickly. She looked paler than usual. It hurt Stefan to see her that way. All he wanted to do was take her in his arms and tell her it would be ok. The love he felt for Elena hadn't died, it burned slowly like a fire that refused to be blown out. It raged in him and it was getting harder and harder to suppress.

"You went to see Klaus without me?" Elena asked as soon as they walked in.

"Yeah, because you going for a visit would have been a great idea." Damon said sarcastically. Elena didn't respond.

"We thought it would be safer." Stefan said.

"Did he say anything?" Elena asked hopefully.

"Said he just wants to be home." Damon answered.

Elena frowned. "Maybe it's true."

"I think that's unlikely." Damon leant against the wall and Elena sighed. "Eve was there." Stefan shot a glare at his brother who shrugged.

"What?" Elena said, worry creasing her beautiful face. It broke Stefan's heart to see her so distressed. "Is she ok?"

"She's fine. She didn't even know what was happening." Stefan assured her.

"At least that's some consolation."

"But what about when she goes back?" Damon asked. Stefan frowned; Damon never had been good at being subtle. "You know the only way to protect her."

"No." Elena said as she realised what he was suggesting. "Not again. I won't betray her by compelling her."

"But what if something happens?" Stefan asked. Elena looked at him and he could see she knew they were right. Before she could answer the door clicked open.

"Oh." Eve looked surprised to see them all in the hallway. Stefan watched as Elena nodded to Damon sadly. "What's going on? Is something wrong?" Eve asked. Damon walked towards her.

Stefan watched as Damon gently took her arms holding her still. She seemed a bit dazed and confused. Stefan liked Eve, she was a nice girl and just the friend Elena needed. He didn't want to see her hurt as much as Elena didn't, but it still was hard watching as Damon leaned towards her and stared intently into her eyes.

"_You will never go to Elijah's house again. You will forget ever meeting him or Klaus_." Damon compelled. He let go of her arms and she stood stunned for a moment. Stefan could barely believe what happened next. Eve's hand swung upwards, her palm connecting with Damon's cheek making a loud slapping sound. Damon held his cheek more in shock than pain. Stefan would have laughed if it hadn't been so confusing.

"What is wrong with you?" Eve shouted. "I can go wherever I like." She turned to look at Stefan and Elena. He felt incredibly guilty. "I don't know what happened between you guys and the Mikaelsons, but I have my own life. I've tried to be understanding but if you don't want to tell me what happened then I will make up my own mind about them!" She turned, walked out the door and slammed it heavily behind her.

"What just happened?" Damon asked after a moment, rubbing his cheek.

"Is she on vervain?" Stefan asked Elena.

"No." Elena answered completely confused. "She doesn't even know what vervain is."

"Than why wasn't she compelled?" Damon asked.

"I don't know." Elena answered. "Oh god, what have I done? She must hate me." She whispered.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four-

"_It is not time or opportunity that is to determine intimacy;—it is disposition alone. Seven years would be insufficient to make some people acquainted with each other, and seven days are more than enough for others." - Jane Austen, Sense and Sensibility _

A whole week had passed since Eve had stormed out of the house. Eve's days had consisted of working at Elijah's house and on an evening she would walk around town, grab some dinner and head home late to avoid seeing Elena. It was childish she knew to avoid talking to someone. But it was too hard to deal with. She didn't hate Elena, in fact she was ashamed. She couldn't face Elena because she didn't know what to say. She was obviously worried about Eve but for Damon to forbid her from seeing Elijah and Klaus? That was ridiculous!

Elijah greeted her that morning at the door. His smile still made her stomach flutter, even after a week. Just seeing him made her spirits lift. He led her into the library and they took up their usual positions: Elijah, on the window seat reading and Eve set up her laptop and papers. She got to work quickly that morning instead of striking up conversation about the weather or some other small talk with Elijah, who was very patient with her constant chatting.

Eve sighed heavily as she stared at her computer screen. The library was silent, except for Elijah turning the pages in his book. Eve looked to him and smiled. He was perfect company. Something about him just being there helped. They'd spent over a week in each other's company and she was liking him more and more. They made idle conversation most of the time but he was so polite, so noble. She'd never met anyone like him before. It was crazy to think Elena, Stefan and Damon could feel so strongly against him.

Yet even with Elijah's calming presence, Eve was really struggling to concentrate that day. She missed Elena's conversation and their usual morning banter. It really made life feel emptier. Caroline and Bonnie had both rung several times to ask how things were but Eve couldn't bring herself to see them.

That was enough! Eve decided suddenly. She was there to work, and that was exactly what she wasn't doing. She stood up and headed to one of the small book shelves. Even though it was smaller, it still towered over her. Every shelf was filled colourful books in impeccable condition, only a few of them were bent and dusty. Eve had managed to catalogue the lower shelves completely and now had to start on the top shelves. There was a ladder to one side but Eve, being particularly lazy, decided she could reach without it.

After several attempts it was obvious no matter how hard she tried Eve couldn't grow a foot. She stretched and tiptoed to reach the book which was just a little out of her reach. She groaned and tried again. A hand suddenly easily grabbed the offending book and pulled it off the shelf. Eve turned to look up at Elijah, who handed her the book with a small smile. Eve almost forgot all her concerns as he stood before her. He was so close she could feel his breath on her skin. She leant against the book shelf for support as she thought her knees might go completely to jelly.

* * *

Elijah had noticed that Eve had been quiet. It wasn't that he didn't enjoy the silence, it was just he had grown used to her chattering and it felt oddly empty without her voice. He had watched her most of the morning and it quickly became apparent she was fighting some kind of internal battle. When she got up to reach for a book he smiled in amusement. She was only inches from reaching the book but she still struggled on instead of just retrieving the ladder. His smile faded a little as his gaze fell over her more closely and began focusing on the way her back arched as she stretched, how her hair shone in the sunlight beaming through the window, the way her nose crinkled in disapproval. He noticed them and realised he was quickly starting to like those things about her.

The thought jolted Elijah back to reality. He stood up and moved over to the bookcase. He reached the book with ease and handed it to her. Again, her heart raced faster as he neared and again he found himself liking her response.

"Are you alright?" Elijah asked. She lowered her gaze and frowned.

"Yeah," She said unconvincingly. "Things have just been," She paused. "Awkward lately. I had a fight with one of my friends." Elijah could guess which friend. "They just think-" She cut herself off and Elijah frowned. "It doesn't matter." She smiled and moved away. Elijah watched after her. He opened his mouth to offer words of comfort and quickly stopped himself. Why did he even care?

Elijah walked by her desk and looked over the book she'd retrieved.

"Romeo and Juliet?" He said hoping to talk of something else and distract himself.

Eve glanced to the book. "You have a very old edition."

"Have you read it?"

"Yes, once." Eve admitted freely.

"You enjoy the epic romances then?" Elijah assumed she would, most women did.

"I enjoy romances, but not particularly those types." She answered to Elijah's surprise.

"Those types?" He asked.

"You know," She said and turned to him. He liked having her attention, though disliked the fact that he liked it. "Those romances where they are so madly in love but it's always so tragic like Romeo and Juliet or Wuthering Heights. They just aren't my type." She said. "I am more of the Jane Austen type. The dashing hero who swoops in to save the lady and they fall in love and live happily ever after. I mean, who doesn't want a happily ever after?" She smiled brightly and Elijah was a little taken back. In all his many, many long years he'd never once met anyone so open and honest. She wore every emotion unashamedly. It made her so vulnerable. He was fascinated how humans could just live for the moment, and not care how their feelings would affect their future. He'd been a vampire so long he'd forgotten how it felt.

"I'm not sure happily ever after exists." He said and turned away as he found himself being drawn into her gaze.

"Sure it does." She answered quickly. "You just have to be willing to risk everything for it. Unfortunately, I don't know I'm willing to risk it all just yet." She laughed and Elijah was pleased to see her cheered up.

* * *

Eve cleared her throat nervously. She had gone a little overboard talking about romance. It was hardly subtle, she felt like she was practically throwing herself at the poor man. Luckily her phone rang. It made her jump and she answered it without looking.

"Eve?" Elena's voice came through clearly. Eve hesitated briefly before answering.

"Hi Elena." Was all she could manage. She turned away from Elijah as he resumed his place on the window seat. She was torn between wanting to continue conversation with Elijah and patching things up with Elena.

"Eve, I'm so sorry." Elena said and Eve's chest tightened as she heard her friend's voice crack a little in sadness.

"No, I should be apologising." Eve said in a hushed tone trying not to let Elijah hear. "I completely over reacted."

"It was understandable." Elena said. "I would have been worse in your position."

"I was wrong to fly off the hook. You have your concerns and I was a bad friend in turning them aside."

"Can we talk?" Elena asked.

Eve smiled. "Sure, I'd really like that. I will be home soon."

"I'll meet you there." She clicked the end call button and felt suddenly a lot better.

"I've got to go." Eve said as she looked to Elijah.

"Of course." He answered with a polite smile.

"Thanks, for letting me unload on you." Eve said tucking a strand of hair behind her ear nervously.

"I hope things work out." He said and sounded as though he genuinely meant it.

* * *

Elena was pacing in the hallway waiting for Eve to arrive. She felt awful as she had all week. Stefan and Damon hadn't helped much; they had been so focused on why Eve didn't fall under compulsion that she'd had no one to talk to. Finally she hadn't been able to bear it anymore.

Though Elena knew she couldn't tell Eve everything, she still couldn't go without seeing her. She'd become such a part of her life, it was difficult to go without seeing her everyday. It felt like a betrayal to leave Eve out of everything, but she knew it was safer that way. She'd already lost too much, she wasn't going to lose Eve to it all too.

Finally the door opened. Elena rushed to Eve and threw her arms around her. Eve returned her hug.

"I'm so sorry, Elena." Eve said and Elena could feel Eve's tears fall onto her shoulder. She pulled away and looked into her friend's sad eyes. "You've been such a good friend and I completely ruined it."

"No, you didn't. This was my fault." Elena said putting her hands on Eve's shoulders, tears falling from her eyes too.

Eve laughed weakly. "Look at us." Elena laughed too and wiped away her tears. "I can't fight with you."

"And I can't with you. So let's just forget this." Elena said really hoping Eve would agree to just drop it.

"I just don't understand." Eve frowned in confusion. "Do you really hate Elijah so much?"

Elena bit her lip. "Not so much Elijah." She said finally.

"So you don't like Klaus?" Eve asked. Elena sighed. "I know you and the others seem to have a lot of secrets. And that's fine, I respect that everyone likes their privacy." Eve took Elena's hand. "But I can't live my life based on your secrets unless you tell me."

"Eve," Elena said and as she looked into her friend's light brown eyes she felt like she wanted to tell her. To just let spill everything. But she couldn't, she had to keep Eve safe. "It's not that I don't want to…"

"Yeah, I know." Eve half smiled. "But I've spent the week with Elijah. And Elena," Eve smiled fully now and Elena frowned to see her friend's face so lifted at thoughts of an original. If only she knew what he really was. "I really like him. He's nothing like other men."

"You can say that again." Elena muttered.

"I think I'm really falling for him."

"After just a week?" Elena asked and then thought back to when she first met Stefan. It took only moments to realise how much she loved him, if Eve was feeling anything like that, no wonder she was fighting so hard to stay around him. But it was different, Elijah wouldn't fall for her, and Elena knew how it would end. She couldn't just keep waiting for Elijah to either break her friend's heart… or kill her. She wouldn't stand for it.

"I know it seems a bit much after just a week." She laughed. "But there's something about him. I can't put my finger on it." Elena sighed; she really wanted to be supportive. "Well I am going to have a long, long bath. Will you be here for dinner?" And with that Eve was back to her old self.

Elena smiled. "I don't think so; I've got to head out. I will probably be back late-ish."

"Ok, well, I'll see you later then." Eve sprang up the stairs and Elena watched her, heart broken to know that her friend's happiness might soon be crushed.


	5. Chapter 5

****A/N: Thank you for all being so patient, I know I haven't posted a chapter in ages. Hopefully will be back to regular updating though! Thanks again for your patience and your reviews! Hope you're all enjoying it. It's all about to get exciting :D****

Chapter Five-

"_My idea of good company...is the company of clever, well-informed people, who have a great deal of conversation; that is what I call good company.'  
'You are mistaken,' said he gently, 'that is not good company, that is the best." - Jane Austen, Persuasion _

After Eve had left it felt empty and quiet again. Elijah was surprised at how much of an effect she had. Though it really was quiet without Klaus. He had mysteriously disappeared for days and Elijah was dreading when he would return. Elijah had almost enjoyed his time with Eve and without Klaus. The numbness that had taken over his mind and body had begun to fray at the edges.

Elijah was unsure whether it was a good thing or not. As he thought about Eve he found himself feeling. And it was not necessarily a good thing. He was good at being able to detach himself from his feelings when the need suited. But when he tried to turn them off over Eve, he struggled, he just couldn't do it. Though the feelings were only small, just enjoying her company, there was a worry nagging in his mind that they may increase if he couldn't find a way to turn them off.

But his thoughts were cut short by a knock at the door. Elijah knew who it was and found it almost amusing. He opened the door and smiled.

"Elena." He greeted her. She looked sombre and older, though overall she hadn't changed much. She strode past him into the foyer.

"Where is Klaus?" She asked as she peered around the house.

"I honestly don't know." Elijah said shutting the door. "He's been gone for days."

"I want to know why you're here." Elena asked. Elijah was unsurprised by her question.

"I don't know Klaus' plans. So far he has been keeping me out of whatever schemes he has." Elijah looked over Elena. She was tall and slim with long brown hair. She had very feminine features and was quite apparently pretty. But Elijah could never understand what could cause the Salvatore brothers to give such devotion to her. He shook off the thought.

Elena seemed to hesitate. "And your plans?"

Elijah was surprised. "My plans?" He laughed. "I didn't know I had plans."

"Then why are you keeping Eve around?" She asked seeming truly concerned. Elijah was taken aback by the question.

"I am not, 'keeping her around'." He answered defensively. "She is doing her job; it just happens that it is based here."

"It is not fair to play with her emotions. She is innocent in all this. She doesn't know anything." Elena said angrily. Play with her emotions? Elijah frowned at her words.

"I am not doing anything with her, let alone play with her emotions." It was the truth.

"She has really fallen for you, Elijah. I won't stand to see her hurt." Elijah, again, was taken back. He knew Eve was attracted to him, anybody could have seen that, she wasn't exactly good at hiding it. But he didn't know she felt anything more than that. He tried to keep a straight face and hide his sudden thoughts. Yet what concerned him more was that he was happy. He was glad to hear she felt more. This disturbed him as he knew the news shouldn't have affected him in the slightest. "You need to stop whatever weird game you're playing with her." Elena commanded. Elijah raised an eyebrow at her tone.

"Whatever game you think I am playing, Elena, I am not. I can do nothing about Eve's feelings or human weaknesses." He said clearly. Elena looked surprised by his words and lowered her gaze in thought.

"Then you need to let her know. Just make sure she knows you would never be interested." Elena pleaded. "I won't see her pining after you."

Elijah sighed heavily. Elena was right; he shouldn't even be interested in Eve. And yet, he found the idea of not having her around a depressing concept.

"Please, Elijah." Elena asked.

"I will try. Though what she feels has little concern for me." Was he saying that to convince Elena or himself? He frowned at his own thoughts.

"Thank you." Elena said and seemed suddenly a little brighter.

* * *

'_Dare not say that a man forgets sooner than woman, that his love has an earlier death. I have loved none but you. Unjust I may have been, weak and resentful I have been, but never inconstant.'_

_**Knock, knock!**_

Eve almost jumped out of her skin. She had been intense in reading her copy of Persuasion she had forgotten about the real world. She put down her book and ambled to the door expecting it to be Elena. She pulled it open and her mouth fell open.

"Klaus." Eve said in surprise and felt suddenly very exposed in nothing but a strappy top and shorts. She hadn't exactly been expecting company. She saw his gaze slide over her frame and she grabbed a jacket hung on a hook to cover herself. "What are you doing here?"

"I came to see you and Elena." He said casually with another charming smile.

"Oh." Eve said. "Do you want to come in?" She stood aside and let him enter. He walked into the house slowly and peered around.

"It hasn't changed much." He muttered.

"Can I get you a drink or something?" Eve asked. For a moment she thought she saw his eyes darken but it must have been the light.

"Beauty and manners, you are a rare person, Evangeline." He said and Eve smiled awkwardly.

They headed into the kitchen and Eve poured them both a drink of juice.

"So what can I help you with?" She asked, taking a cool sip of the fruit juice.

"Well, I have some exciting news." He said and was becoming a bit too close for comfort. But Eve was pinned with the kitchen island at her back. She tried to smile politely as his hands slinked each side of her, caging her in.

"Really?" She asked, her voice a little too high in pitch. He smiled at her nervousness.

"Klaus!" Elena's voice was so loud it made Eve jump.

"Elena, you're home." Klaus said and took a step back from Eve, who quickly moved to one side.

"He said he has some exciting news for us." Eve wrapped the jacket a little tighter around herself.

"What do you want?" Elena seemed to be very defensive and her eyes burned with anger Eve had never seen.

"We're going to be hosting a ball!" He said excitedly. Eve almost choked on her drink.

"What?" She asked.

"Just like the old days, eh Elena?" He said and Elena's brow furrowed.

"You mean big dresses and men in suits kind of ball?" Eve asked suddenly feeling very excited.

"All of it." Klaus responded though still seemed to be gauging Elena's reaction.

"That's awesome!" Eve said, not holding back her thrill. "Right, Elena?" Elena didn't answer but just stared at Klaus in silence.

"It's to celebrate the reunion of my family."

"Reunion?" Elena paled suddenly.

"Not all of them unfortunately." Klaus sighed in disappointment. "You remember how hard it was to get them all together." He said to Elena. Elena still looked ill.

"Um, maybe I should see you out." Eve said to Klaus.

"Yes, Elena looks suddenly a little…disturbed." Eve led Klaus out and he said a friendly good bye. Eve turned back to help Elena only to find her running upstairs to her room.

"Elena?" Eve shouted after her, but didn't get an answer.

The next morning had been a little confusing. Eve had gotten ready, come down the stairs only to find Damon, Stefan and Elena huddled in the living room. Eve felt a flicker of anger at Damon's presence, but took a deep breath.

"Good morning." She said cheerfully. They all looked to her, quick smiles placed on their faces. "Damon, can I talk to you a minute?" He looked slightly confused but reluctantly followed her into the kitchen. "I just wanted to say sorry. About, you know, slapping you."

"Don't worry about it." He said remarkably calmly. Eve raised her eyebrows in surprise. From the years she had known Damon she knew he was quite quick to anger.

"I know you were just trying to help." Eve said. Though she still thought the way he went about it was strange.

"I like it when women get feisty anyway." Damon smirked and Eve rolled her eyes. He obviously wasn't offended by her actions if he was willing to joke about them. "But why do you want to keep going back there?" It was one of the few times she'd heard Damon ask something seriously.

Eve smiled. "Because it's my job. They have almost as big a collection a books as you have."

"And I notice you haven't been to record any of ours in a while." Damon commented quickly. Eve tucked her hair behind her ear trying to think of a response.

"I guess I was just still a little sore about you commanding me about like you're my father." Eve laughed and Damon half smiled.

"Just be careful, not everyone is the good guy, Eve." Damon said and Eve was taken back again by his seriousness. He gave her one final smile before heading back to join the others.

Eve had done her best not to let their secrets bother her but they plagued her thoughts all the way to Elijah's house. The day only got worse when she knocked on the door to be greeted by a very tall, very pretty, very blonde female.

"Can I help you?" The girl asked irritably.

"Um, hi." Eve said, unsure suddenly. "I'm Eve. I'm here to do the records for the library." The girl inspected Eve for a moment and smiled.

"Oh yes, I remember my brother saying." Brother? Was Elijah her brother? Eve really hoped so; she didn't think she could compete with someone who looked like her. "Come in." She let Eve enter and walked with her to the library. "I'm Rebekah, by the way."

"Elijah's sister?" Eve ventured.

"And Klaus'." She added and Eve felt a sudden sense of relief. "Had they not mentioned me?"

"Um, no." Eve said unsurely. "Though Klaus was saying about a ball for a family reunion."

"Oh yes, you live with Elena Gilbert, don't you?" Rebekah asked. Eve turned to face her to find she was only inches from her. She was surprisingly threatening.

"Yes, for four years now." Eve's voice was a little shaken.

"And how is she?" Rebekah asked, her eyes glinting in the light. Eve tried to back away to find Rebekah following.

"She's fine. Doing well." Eve answered nervously.

"Shame." Rebekah said with a mock frown that sent chills up Eve's spine.

"Rebekah." It was Klaus' voice and Rebekah backed away from Eve instantly. Eve let out the breath she'd been holding. "Let's not harass our guests."

"I can't have any fun." The tall blonde complained before flicking her hair and leaving the room.

"I apologise for my sister." Klaus said and walked into the room. Eve smiled when she saw Elijah following him. "She can be a little over bearing. But seeing as you're here, you've saved me a journey." He smiled and handed her a cream envelope. Eve stared at the incredibly neat script that detailed her name. She excitedly opened it and read:

_Please join_

_The Mikaelson Family_

_Saturday Evening at Seven O'Clock_

_For dancing, cocktails and_

_Celebrations_

"Saturday?" Eve asked. "That's only two days away. Can you organise a ball that quickly?" Eve asked.

"I can do anything when I set my mind to it." He said rather self assuredly, though Eve didn't doubt his words.

"Guess I will have to find a dress pretty quick." Eve joked. Klaus smiled.

"I'm sure you will look amazing in anything you wear." Eve blushed a little at the compliment and the smouldering gaze Klaus gave her. She knew he probably charmed every woman he met, but it was still nice to get male attention.

"Maybe we should leave her to her work, Klaus." Elijah said suddenly.

"Of course, you're right brother." Klaus said. "I guess I shall you Saturday." He gave her one final smile before leaving. Elijah turned to leave also but Eve called after him.

"Are you going?" She asked. "Of course you are, it's your ball." She laughed a little and hoped he wouldn't think she was completely stupid. He simply smiled at her and left. She had missed her chance to ask him to the ball, though she was determined to get another.

* * *

"Caroline." Tyler's voice echoed across the foyer and she turned to him from the drawing room. He said nothing else but just handed her an envelope. Her name was written across it in fancy font. She almost caught her breath. With shaking hands she opened it. It was an invitation to Klaus' ball. Elena had already told her he was planning one. She almost choked on the memories of the previous ball. Klaus had been so… She threw the invitation down on the table and frowned. "We shouldn't go." Tyler said as Caroline leant her head on his chest as he sat beside her.

"No, we have to." She said and she knew Tyler agreed.

He held her tightly. "It will be alright."

"How do you know?" Caroline asked, her eyes glazed over with tears. "What if he tries something on you?" She asked him and ran her fingers over his face. She couldn't lose him, not to Klaus, not again.

Tyler took her hand. "He won't." He said in a certain tone. "And even if he does, he can't control me anymore." Caroline hoped with every cell of her being that it was true. But doubt still shadowed her mind. She kissed him deeply, not wanting to let him go.

* * *

Elena looked at the cream envelope in her hand with her name scripted across it. She frowned and opened it. She almost laughed; it was exactly the same wording as the invitation eight years previous. What was Klaus up to? Elena answered the door as a knock came from it. It was Damon and Stefan.

"I see you got one too." Damon said as he glanced at the invitation in her hand.

"What are we going to do?" Elena asked.

"Things are different this time." Stefan said calmly. Elena liked how he was so level headed over everything; it really helped to calm her fears.

"Maybe." Damon said.

"I just don't understand what he wants." Stefan said. "He hasn't made any attempts on anyone so far."

"Doesn't mean he won't at this ball." Damon commented.

"Eve will be going." Elena said in sudden realisation. She was beginning to worry more and more that Klaus would use her against Elena.

"It's not even as though we can compel her not to go." Stefan said looking to Damon who frowned in memory of the last time they'd tried. "Maybe she won't go."

"She will." Elena said confidently. She knew Eve, she would want to go with Elijah considering how taken with him she was. "How can we protect her from this?"

"What about protecting you?" Damon asked. "Shouldn't that also be a priority?"

"Not if it puts my friends at risk." Elena said.

"Caroline and the others can handle themselves." Damon said. "Elena, you can't."

"And neither can Eve." Elena argued feeling a little hurt that Damon still thought she was so defenseless. She'd come along way over the years, she was confident that she could protect herself.

"I have an idea." Damon said though with the tone of his voice, Elena wasn't so sure she was going to like it.


	6. Chapter 6

****A/N: Couple of warnings- This is a LONG chapter, sorry! Also, you are going to have to indulge me a bit on the ballroom scene- I know it's cliche, but I have always wanted to write a ball scene and with Vampire Diaries having balls every other week it was my opportunity to write one! :D Hope you enjoy! ****

Chapter Six-

"_If I have not spoken, it is because I am afraid I will awaken myself from this dream." - Jane Austen, Emma _

Eve had spent the entire of Friday shopping for a dress. It had to be perfect. She had been to Mystic Fall's Halloween Balls, but this time it was different. She had finally found _the_ dress at the last moment on Friday evening.

Saturday morning finally came and Eve had barely slept from the excitement. She bounced down the stairs into the kitchen to be greeted by Elena.

"Good morning." Elena said seeming happier than she had in days.

"Morning to you too." Eve poured a mug of coffee and one for Elena as was their usual morning routine.

"Are you excited about tonight?" Elena asked as she sipped her drink.

"I am indeed. I'm going to spend the entire day getting ready. I want to look stunning after all." She smiled.

"You will look amazing and you know it." Elena said and then put down her mug. "Speaking of getting ready, me and Caroline and Bonnie were going to head into town and spend the day getting pampered. Did you want to come?"

"Yes!" Eve said quickly. "Sounds like a great day." Eve knew it was going to be an amazing day that would culminate into an even more amazing evening.

* * *

Elijah was sat in the library reading. Again. He glanced to the empty desk and frowned. Eve hadn't turned up on Friday and he had been thankful for it. Klaus and Rebekah had been having difficulties in getting along.

But Elijah really noticed when Eve was gone. He'd grown so accustomed to her being there everyday. It was almost comfortable to have her around. It felt awkward and empty without her there. He slammed down his book. He was annoyed at how easily he'd come to want her company so much and was trying his best to bury the feeling.

"Trouble, Elijah?" Klaus asked as he entered the room.

"Why are we here, Klaus?" Elijah asked in annoyance. He paced the length of the room uneasily. That girl was getting under his skin and it was getting hard not to let it show.

"Well, we are getting ready for a ball." Klaus said casually. "It should be a spectacular evening, don't you think?" Elijah didn't answer. "Do you have a date for tonight?"

"What?" Elijah asked.

"I thought you'd be asking our lovely Evangeline." Klaus sat on the desk where Eve normally sat.

Elijah tensed. "A date is not exactly my priority, Klaus."

"I guess not then." He got up again and Elijah watched him carefully. "I was thinking about asking her myself, but when she didn't turn up yesterday, I guess I missed my chance. I suppose I'll see her tonight anyway." Klaus grinned at Elijah before leaving.

It was a few moments before Elijah could think clearly. Had Klaus really noticed Eve's attraction to him? Of course he would have, she was hardly subtle about it. Elijah frowned. She was only putting herself in danger by trying to get his interest. That was it; he would have to put an end to it. Tonight he would make sure Eve understood he did not like her. Maybe then she wouldn't come around the house so much. It would be the best option for everyone. It's not like he had any emotional attachment to her anyway, he tried to tell himself.

So why was he having such trouble with the idea of not seeing her anymore? He frowned. Tonight would end it. Then he could turn his focus back to his family and the life he wanted for himself.

* * *

"So, I hear you've had at least three guys ask you to the ball, Elena." Caroline said as she sat in the hair salon chair. Elena blushed and rolled her eyes. "But not anyone of importance?"

"Actually, I am going with Stefan." Eve slammed down the magazine she was reading, Caroline almost fell off her chair and Bonnie's jaw slacked wide open.

"You what?" Caroline asked disbelievingly. "And you're only telling us now!"

"Yes, I'm going with Stefan." Elena confirmed with a small smile.

"I can barely believe it." Bonnie said.

"That's great, Elena." Eve said with a wide smile.

"It's just as friends though."

"Oh." The three girls said together. Eve looked at Bonnie who gave her an understanding look. Maybe tonight would be special for more than just a few people. Eve wished badly Stefan and Elena could get past whatever problems they had. Maybe tonight would be the night, balls always created a romantic atmosphere. People always had problems denying what they felt in those kinds of settings. Eve smiled at the thought.

"What about you Eve? Have you got a date?" Caroline asked fussing with her perfect blonde curls.

"No." She said and this didn't seem surprising to them. But she had a plan. She was still hoping to get away from Elena and the others to head to Elijah's house. She had been building up her courage all day to ask him.

"Well, that might be about to change." Elena said suddenly. Eve furrowed her brow as Elena pointed behind Eve. For just a flicker of a moment Eve thought it was Elijah who had made the bell above the salon door ring. But as she turned her face fell.

"Oh, Damon." Eve said regretfully. He raised an arched eyebrow at her tone of voice. She smiled widely hoping to disguise her disappointment.

"Can I talk to you?" He asked, glancing around the salon as if hoping no one heard him.

"Ooook." Eve elongated the word in her confusion. He led her just outside the shop and smiled.

"I wondered if you would go with me to the ball tonight?" He asked. Eve truely didn't believe the words he'd just said so she made him repeat the question. "Will you go with me to the ball tonight?"

"I…well…" Eve was stumped for something to say. Damon didn't like her, she knew that. So why was he asking her? She turned back to look inside the salon where the other girls quickly turned around to hide the badly disguised way they had all been staring at them. Eve sighed heavily. Maybe he just wanted someone to distract him from Elena going with Stefan. Eve guessed going with a friend was better than going with no one at all. "Sure, I'd love to." She replied.

"Great." Damon said. "I will pick you up tonight." And with that he left. Eve stood for a moment, staring at the spot where he'd just been stood. Eventually Eve turned and headed back inside.

"Well?" Caroline asked expectantly.

"He asked me to the ball." Eve said still baffled by what had happened.

"And?" Caroline probed. "What did you say?"

"I said yes." The girls smiled widely at her, though for some reason it seemed like they knew that it was going to happen.

* * *

Elena answered her phone after Eve and the others had left to go home.

"Did she say yes?" Stefan's voice asked.

"Yes." Elena said slightly relieved. The plan for Damon to take Eve and watch over her for the night was a good one, but if Eve ever found out Elena knew she would be devastated. But for now she was just grateful Eve had agreed to go with him at all. She thought for a while that she would say no and ask Elijah. Then they'd have had no chance of making sure nothing happened to her.

"Good." Stefan answered simply. "I will see you tonight then." Elena's worries lifted as he said the words. She was going to the ball with Stefan. It made her smile. Even if they had both made it clear it was just so as they could keep on eye on the Originals, it was still the highlight of Elena's year.

"Yeah, see you then." Elena said with another smile and clicked the end call button. She looked down at her watch and sped up her walking. She only had a few hours to get ready.

* * *

This was it. Eve took a deep breath and looked at herself in the long mirror. She had chosen a dress in steel grey with a shimmer over the top. It had a heart shaped neck line and lace embroidered sleeves. It had a fitted bodice and then flared out into a ball gown skirt with more lace detailing. She brushed down the front of it and was quite pleased; she could wash up well when she had to.

The door bell suddenly rang and Eve knew it was Damon. Stefan had picked up Elena a few minutes before. They had looked amazing together, so perfect. Elena had obviously looked stunning in a deep burgundy dress with gold details. And Stefan had looked dashing in his black suit with simple thin tie. When Elena had taken his arm Eve had seen them smile and they looked so right. They looked happy. But she shook away her thoughts and headed down the stairs, pulling open the door.

"Wow." Damon stood in the doorway and looked over Eve. "You look beautiful."

"Thank you for sounding so surprised, Damon." Eve said sarcastically and rolled her eyes. He offered his arm to her and she put her hand around it. And then they were only moments away from the ball. Eve knew who she was most excited to see and the thought of him made her heart flutter.

* * *

The ball had been going for thirty minutes and almost everyone had arrived, cramming themselves into the foyer to chat loudly. Elijah stood to one side trying to stay out of conversation as much as he could. He was still uncertain why Klaus was holding the ball and he didn't want to be unprepared if something happened. He looked as the doors opened again. It was Stefan and Elena. He was surprised to see them together, from what he could gather they hadn't been together for years. He frowned also as he noticed Damon hadn't arrived with them. Was he hiding somewhere just waiting for a chance to attack? He wouldn't put it past him.

"Thank you for opening your home to us again, Elijah." It was Mayor Lockwood. She smiled politely at him.

"We couldn't very well return and not give a proper greeting." Elijah said raising his glass as she did. She glanced over him, obviously suspicious of his motives.

"So true, Elijah." Klaus said as he walked towards them. Elijah tensed a little. Klaus had been mingling easily with everyone that evening and Elijah was always worried he would just turn and attack someone. It would be just like Klaus to stir things up.

"Well, as long as things stay…quiet, then it will be a good evening." The Mayor said and drifted away back into the mass of guests.

"Enjoying yourself?" Klaus asked. Elijah didn't answer. "I see most of the gang's here." Klaus gestured to huddled group of people that included Elena, Stefan, Caroline and Tyler. Elijah sighed heavily and turned to face his brother and hopefully hide his whispers from the guests.

"Why are you doing this?" Elijah asked. "If you wanted my help then why are you now keeping me out of your plans?"

Klaus smiled. "I'm not keeping you out of anything." He said raising his hands defensively. "I have no plans, Elijah. Why won't you believe me?" Klaus' voice was unusually serious.

"Sitting still isn't what you do, Klaus." Elijah said.

Klaus half smiled. "I want our family re-united just as much as you do, Elijah. My priorities have shifted a lot-" Klaus suddenly stopped speaking and looked over Elijah's shoulder. Confused, Elijah quickly spun round to see what had caught his attention.

Elijah couldn't speak, he couldn't even move, he could only look. Eve stood at the doorway and looked so stunning every part of Elijah wanted to be near her. He couldn't remember the last time he'd had his breath taken, but she'd certainly stolen it then. He glanced over her: her deep red hair was curled delicately around her face, framing her feminine features and her dress accented every perfect curve of her body. Then she smiled and Elijah knew he'd never seen anything as beautiful as her in that moment. The world was so dark for Elijah and then she walked in and was the only ray of light. It was hard to look away.

But Elijah's staring was broken as he noticed another figure move towards her. It was Damon. He took her arm lightly and began leading her to the others.

"Looks like someone stole your chance." Klaus said and patted his brother sympathetically on the back. Elijah frowned at him.

"I don't know what you think is happening, but I have no interest in her, at all." The words felt wrong in his mouth. Klaus raised an eyebrow.

"Guess that works out well for Damon then." Klaus glanced to Damon and Eve again before leaving Elijah to his own thoughts.

* * *

Eve walked with Damon towards Elena and the others. But before they could reach them they were stopped by a familiar figure.

"Eve, you look stunning." Klaus said as he smiled at her. She felt Damon's grip on her tighten and she frowned at him.

"Thank you." She replied.

"Haven't got your own date, Klaus?" Damon asked mockingly. Klaus didn't respond. Eve rolled her eyes at the alpha male struggle happening silently between them.

"The house looks amazing decorated up like this, Klaus." Eve gestured around the room. Each room had been decorated in delicate twinkling lights and cream drapery hung from the walls, banisters and chandeliers. It was like something out of a fairytale book.

"Thank you, Eve. It took some organising, but I'm pleased with it."

"We should leave you. I'm sure you have lots of people to greet." Damon said and dragged Eve away before she could say good bye.

"Damon, that was rude." Eve argued. "He's our host."

"You shouldn't be so nice to him." Damon whispered. Eve looked to him and was about to disagree but was interrupted as Klaus' loud voice took over the room.

"I'd first like to thank you all for coming." Klaus said as he stood on the staircase with Elijah and Rebekah stood behind him. Eve smiled at Elijah, he looked breath takingly handsome. He always looked good, but tonight Eve could barely look away from him. "We welcome you all to our home and hope you will enjoy the evening's entertainments." There was a round of applause. "To start off the evening in the traditional and usual way, we will begin with a dance. And, as we did eight years ago, we shall have a waltz."

Eve smiled excitedly. "Oh my god, an actual waltz!" She clasped her hands together trying to contain her enthusiasm.

"You want to dance?" Damon offered. She smiled at him politely and shook her head. She didn't know how to dance and knew if she stepped foot on that dance floor she was bound to fall over or make a fool of herself. Damon sighed, seeming almost relieved she had refused. "Come on." Damon said and led her into the ballroom with the others.

As they entered the exquistely adorned and suprisingly large ballroom Eve's gaze flicked over the couples on the dance floor. Elena was stood with Stefan ready to dance; Caroline was with Tyler and a group of others stood waiting for the music to begin. But Elijah wasn't there.

"I'll get us a drink." Damon said and Eve nodded to him. It seemed he couldn't go five minutes without a glass in his hand. There was a lot of buzzing chatter and Eve felt slightly out of place as she stood to one corner by herself.

"May I have this dance?" A smooth voice asked. Eve almost tripped over her own static feet as she heard the question. She looked up to Elijah and beamed a smile at him. He was waiting patiently for an answer but Eve was struggling to speak where her heart felt like it was in her throat.

"I, uh," She wanted to say yes. She wanted to say yes so badly. But she knew she couldn't dance. Making a fool of herself with Damon would have been embarassing. But dancing badly with Elijah would have been something Eve never would have lived down. "I can't dance." Eve finally said with more honesty than she meant too.

Elijah didn't laugh or mock her words. Instead he smiled politely and offered his hand.

"Then just follow me." He said. Eve swallowed hard, her chest constricting and her head rushing with blood. She put her hand in his unable to refuse a man who number one, looked like Elijah and number two, spoke with such confidence. As her fingers met his he pulled her gently close to him.

Eve smiled up at Elijah. His arm slipped round her waist, his hand gripping hers as they took position. Her heart beat was so hard she thought he'd feel it through her chest. Elijah stepped off into dancing and Eve followed more than willingly.

Elijah led Eve easily to the music and it was smooth. It was perfect. He said nothing, but his gaze did not move from hers. They spun and swirled around the dance floor as if it were only them there. Her fingers held his arm and hand firmly. She forgot about concentrating on the steps. The music didn't matter and Eve would have followed Elijah in any steps he would have made. Eve gazed into his eyes as if looking away would make her world collapse and he stared back into hers as if it were the same feeling for him.

Elijah held Eve close to him, closer than was necessary for the waltz but she didn't want to ever be apart from him. She didn't want the moment to ever end. His face was almost unreadable but as he pulled her closer and moved with her so easily she knew he had to feel something too.

Eve could see out of the corner of her eye that people were changing partners. The change in music indicated to move onto the next person. But neither Elijah or Eve moved. They stood still just looking at each other. He seemed to be searching her eyes and face as if hoping to read some expression other than the blantant affection she felt for him.

"Elijah…" Eve barely whispered. She had to tell him how she felt. This was more than just a crush.

"Excuse me." A voice cut the moment between Elijah and Eve. She felt herself being pulled away from Elijah and as she turned to look at her new dance partner she frowned. As the music started playing louder she moved with Damon but it was sharp movements, not like the waltz she'd just been dancing.

As Eve was spun around the floor she looked over the other couples again. Elijah was not there. Eve turned back to Damon

"I know why you're doing this." Eve said quietly.

"Doing what?" Damon asked, spinning her out and then back in. She banged into his chest but he ignored it and began swaying with her again. Though he danced with her she felt his attention elsewhere. His gaze followed Stefan and Elena around the dance floor. Eve felt like an unwanted rag doll as Damon led her roughly around the floor.

"Why you brought me here, why you're dancing with me." She bit her lip as realisation set in. "I don't know what you have against Klaus and Elijah, but do you really dislike them so much that you would bring me here just so as I wouldn't go with him?" They passed under another couple's arms and then closed in together again.

"They're…" Damon clenched his jaw as if unsure of his words. "You shouldn't be so happy to be around them, Eve." He spun her round though gently this time. He pulled her close, his hand pressing against the small of her back. "You're too nice for your own good; it will only end up getting you hurt." His words, though full of concern, felt like small cuts against Eve's skin. She felt deceived and sick thinking that Damon was only there to stop her from being there with Elijah. Did Elena not trust her so much that she would agree to this? She bit her lip to stop tears that threatened to fall.

Eventually the music came to an end and Eve pulled away from Damon sharply.

"Eve?" Elena's voice sounded loudly. "Are you ok?" She asked.

Eve frowned and said nothing. Her gaze darted amongst the crowds but Elijah was lost to her. She felt cold and suddenly a little empty. A hand wrapped around her arm. Eve yanked away with such force she stumbled forward and bumped into a marble statue. She felt her fingers crack and then something warm dribble down her hand. She hissed in pain and as she looked down she saw blood running in droplets from her thumb.

Eve didn't stop when they called after her. She just pushed her way through the crowds heading for the doorway she knew led to the library.

The library was surprisingly quiet and dark. It was perfect to help cool Eve's frantic mind. She moved to the centre of the room and took the padded velvet seat behind the desk.

"Here." A voice said from the dark. Eve looked up surprised. She saw the glass of water being offered to her and then searched for the source of the voice. It was Elijah. Eve smiled and felt better already.

* * *

Elijah had retreated to the library after the waltz. His head was spinning and he needed space. He'd been determined to tell Eve that nothing was going on. That was why he'd offered to dance with her. It would have been the perfect time to set things straight. But as he'd held her close and danced… he frowned at his own weakness. It had been a long time since anyone had affected him so much.

When the library door opened Elijah had already known who it would be. Eve obviously also needed somewhere to settle too. He smiled at her in the dark as he watched her running her fingers through her shimmering hair. He offered her the water as she looked like she needed it more than him.

Eve had taken it gratefully and now Elijah watched as she took a glug of the clear liquid. She bent her head back exposing her neck, the moon's beams making her skin glow. She was truly beautiful. She handed the glass back to him.

"I'm sorry about all that." Eve apologised. Elijah said nothing and pressed the glass to his lips to drink the water. But he dropped the glass as he tasted something new on the rim of it. It was her blood. It made his lips tingle and then it was like an explosion in his mouth, running over his tongue and all the way down his spine. Elijah fell against the wall as he felt a euphoric feeling and then a burst of power. He couldn't believe it. Every muscle and fibre of his body felt stronger and faster than ever before. His senses were heightened to new levels. He could hear Eve's worried cries but then he listened harder and could hear the sound of rain in the far distance. And his scent was enhanced; he could smell everything and then see everything. His vision pierced through the dark easily. And then, just as quickly as it had overcome him, it left in a wash.

Elijah crumpled to floor exhausted. He'd never felt anything like it.

"Elijah?" Eve called grabbing his shoulders. "What's wrong? Are you alright?" He took deep breaths and could still smell it. Her blood overtook him and he quickly stood, grabbing Eve and gripping her arms tightly. He could feel his canines enlarge and his eyes sting as they darkened, but managed to hide it before she saw. He wanted every drop of her blood; it was as addictive as a drug.

And then Elijah looked at Eve's moonlit face. She didn't look scared. She looked worried, for him. How could she be concerned for him when all he wanted to do was kill her? Her wide, concerned eyes glistened in the moon light, framed by long dark lashes and her lips were slightly parted. It took all his strength but he managed to push her away.

"You shouldn't be here." Elijah said backing away from her into deeper shadow. "You need to get away from me." Eve wasn't listening as she moved closer to him.

"Why does everyone keep telling me that?" She shouted as she walked to him. He was backed against a wall and it took everything he had not to bite her. He wanted to so badly and he knew if it had been anyone else he would have. But something about her, he just couldn't do it. "Why is it so wrong for me to be here?"

"You need to leave, Eve." Elijah growled through clenched teeth. He watched as she became confused and seemed to hesitate.

"Fine, if that's what you want." She tried to sound angry but Elijah heard the undertone of hurt and it made his chest tighten. She left closing the door calmly behind her.

Elijah was left alone again. He sat heavily on the seat and tried to clear his head. It wasn't working well. The taste of her blood still clung to his tongue and the memory of her touch whilst they danced lingered in his mind. The two memories clashed and made his head spin. His chest ached when he thought of how pained she'd looked when he'd told her to leave. The chatter of the ball outside began sounding louder and Elijah couldn't deal with it. He headed outside onto the patio.

* * *

Eve was running. She didn't know where or even for how long she had been but she kept going. Her feet stung from sprinting over the rough ground of the woods, her shoes being kicked off long ago. The trees grabbed at her hair and clothing but she pushed on. If she stopped it would hurt too much.

But eventually Eve had to stop. She fell to her knees and gasped at the air. As she managed to regain her breath she stood and looked down at herself. Her beautiful dress was stained at the edges and the curls in her hair had fallen into loose waves. The evening over all hadn't exactly gone as planned. If she could only remember one thing though, it would be the dance. She closed her eyes and thought back to it. It had been so perfect: Elijah's arm around her and his gaze focusing on her as though nothing else mattered. It had been worth it all. But now he'd pushed her away, just as Stefan and Damon and they all had. She wanted to scream, to cry, to do anything to make herself feel better.

Eve suddenly tensed. She could have sworn she'd heard someone say her name. The wind suddenly picked up, a gust streaming through the trees rustling her dress and making her shiver. Now she had stopped running she realised how deep into the woods she'd gone. After leaving the library she'd run across the lawns outside the house and right into the adjoining trees. She felt foolish for not paying attention to where she'd been going and hoped she'd be able to find her way out.

"_Evangeline._" There it was again! Eve spun around looking through the deep shadows of the woods. She couldn't see anything. She let out a deep breath trying to calm her already frayed nerves. It must have just been the wind. She turned to head back to the house, she'd had enough of running about in dark scary woods to last her a life time. But as she turned she was stopped by an unfamiliar darkened figure. Eve stumbled back as he neared her. "Evangeline." The way he said her voice made her blood go cold. She saw him smirk and his teeth glinted viciously in the moonlight.

"Wh…what do you want?" Eve stuttered as she fell back onto the hard ground trying to get away from the looming man. She landed heavily and twisted her wrist, she yelped in pain. The figure was silent and she couldn't make out his features. He suddenly lunged at her, pinning her arms to the ground. She struggled with him but it felt useless he was much stronger than she was. She felt frozen as his breath grazed over her neck. His tongue licked over her skin slowly as if tasting her. Eve squeezed her eyes shut in disgust. And then it came, a sickeningly sharp pain piercing her skin. Eve screamed loudly. Very loudly.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven- 

"_Mr. Darcy began to feel the danger of paying Elizabeth too much attention." - Jane Austen, Pride and Prejudice _

Elena had been sat on one of the gold edged sofas for most of the evening. Damon and Stefan had both tried to talk to her but she didn't listen. For the second time she felt like she'd betrayed her friend. She should have just told Eve everything. Elena felt horrible. What made it worse was the way she'd seen Elijah and Eve look at each other whilst they danced. She knew the feeling they felt. She felt it for Stefan. Could Elijah really like her back? Elena couldn't believe it, he must have something planned. But the way they looked at each other, it had been so real. She didn't think even someone who had been alive for as long as Elijah could fake something like that.

"We should get going." Stefan said to Elena as he sat down next to her.

"What have I done, Stefan?" She said a deep feeling of guilt making her stomach knot. "She will never speak to me again."

"Of course she will." He said, but Elena didn't believe him. "You were just trying to protect her."

"I know." Elena sighed. "But she doesn't know that, she thinks I was just being devious."

"Let her be, let her sleep on it, she will be ok in the morning." Stefan suggested with a comforting smile. Maybe he was right. Elena stood up and got ready to leave. "Where are Damon and Eve?"

"I don't know." Stefan said. Elena rolled her eyes; trust Damon to find somewhere to hide. They searched the busy house for them.

Eventually Elena found Damon flirting with one of the hired waitresses. Elena tapped him on the shoulder and he turned to her with a smouldering smile.

"Leaving already?" Damon asked.

"Yes, we are." Elena said plainly. "Will you take Eve home?" Damon frowned. "What's wrong?"

"She's not with you?" Damon asked.

Elena's heart stopped. "I thought she was with you." Damon shook his head and his expression became serious. "Oh no." Elena said in a hushed tone. If she wasn't with them or Damon, Elena could guess who else she might want to be with. "We need to find Elijah."

* * *

Caroline had actually been enjoying the evening. It was a surprise to find herself in the home of Originals and actually be happy. Tyler had contributed a lot to her joyful smiles.

"I'll get us another drink." Tyler said as he quickly smiled to her and moved to the bar. Caroline watched him go. She knew she had an eternity with him yet it didn't seem like it would ever be enough. She sighed contentedly.

"Caroline." The silky smooth voice made Caroline's spine tingle. She spun round to face Klaus.

"Klaus." She replied simply and tried to ignore how handsome he looked in his well cut suit.

"You look beautiful." His tone of voice was serious but Caroline noticed the glint of mischief in his eyes.

"Thank you." Another short reply. He didn't seemed deterred by her lack of answers and stepped just a fraction closer to her.

"It's so nice to see the house filled with people again." Klaus began and Caroline looked over the figures in the room. She couldn't tell if he was trying to make small talk or making threats. It was hard to distinguish any meaning behind what he said.

"Yes, well," Caroline said trying to think of a way to stop the conversation. "Tyler is going to be back in a minute."

"The trusty hybrid boyfriend, eh?" Klaus casually leant against the wall.

"What do you want, Klaus?" Caroline was fed up and just wanted to know his motives. It was better to ask him direct then beat around the bush. Klaus frowned a little and then stood up.

"I want to talk to you."

"You are." Caroline replied smartly with a sarcastic smile.

"Privately." Klaus said. Caroline hesitated. Her gaze fell to Tyler across the room and then, almost involuntarily, her eyes slid back to Klaus.

"Ok." Caroline agreed though unsure why she had. Klaus smiled, offered his arm and then led her to one of the smaller rooms.

* * *

The night was incredibly still, barely a gust of wind disturbing the bushes. Elijah revelled in the peace, the cool spring evening helped to settle him a little. But only a little. Thoughts of Eve still lingered foremost in his mind. She had wormed her way into his life and for some reason he didn't mind. In fact he wanted her there. But why? She was a human and not exactly the pinnacle of the species either.

As Elijah tried once again to deny and bury the unsettling feelings he was getting over Eve, he looked out over the woods that backed onto the garden. It was hard to see through them, even with his senses. Eve's blood had made it easy to see through the dark. How could blood have that much power? What made it so different? His trail of thought was cut short as the large glass balcony doors swung open. Elena stormed outside and shoved a finger towards him accusingly.

"Where is she, Elijah?" Elena demanded. Elijah raised his eyebrows and watched as Damon and Stefan followed her.

"I don't know." He answered honestly instantly knowing who they were talking about.

"You don't know?" Stefan asked disbelievingly.

"Why are we asking him?" Damon looked completely confused.

"Maybe she went home." Stefan suggested. Elijah thought back to how upset Eve had been. She'd run in the direction of the garden, but when he'd got outside she hadn't been there.

"What is going on?" Klaus asked as he joined them outside quickly followed by Caroline. Elijah sighed, that was all he needed. "You're disturbing the guests."

"Eve is missing." Elena said as if now accusing Klaus.

"Maybe she got lost." Klaus said unhelpfully. Concern was quickly building in Elijah but he did his best to hide it.

"Elena, we should-" Stefan's words were cut off as a piercing scream erupted from the woods.

"Eve!" Elena shouted. Elijah's chest constricted at the sound of Eve's scream. He didn't hesitate and rushed as fast as he could in the direction of her voice. At that moment he didn't care what they thought, he wouldn't let Eve get hurt.

Elijah hadn't been running long when he came to a halt. It was quiet. Too quiet. Not even the animals were scurrying. He was soon joined by Damon, Stefan and, to Elijah's surprise, Klaus.

"Listen." Stefan said. Elijah tried his best to focus his hearing. There was a small crack and then Eve's trembling breath. She wasn't far.

The vampires were quick to find her. Elijah recoiled as the scent of Eve's blood hit him at full force. It took all his effort to suppress his want for blood. He glanced at the others; they also seemed to be struggling to keep a handle on their vampire side. For a moment Elijah was worried if Klaus would bother keeping restraint but he seemed to be handling it better than the rest of them.

When Elijah finally managed to regain control of himself he looked over the area. He rushed to Eve as soon as he saw her.

"Eve?" She was unconscious on the ground; her neck was covered with blood that seeped into her dress and hair.

"And who are you?" An unfamiliar voice echoed through the trees. All the vampires looked to the source of the question. It was hard to see him correctly, he was too shadowed. "More vampires come for a taste?"

"Not even close." Damon said and instantly rushed forward. Elijah watched as the figure sped out of Damon's way so fast his sight could barely keep up.

"You're starting to piss me off." Klaus hissed and also rushed at the unknown enemy. Elijah's eyes widened as he watched the stranger hit Klaus with barely a tap and sent him flying back several metres and through several trees. The trees cracked and waved unsteadily as their trunks were ripped through by Klaus' body. Things were quickly becoming apparent, Elijah looked to Eve and remembered how strong and powerful her blood had made him and that had just been a drop. If this new vampire had gotten a taste too he was obviously feeling the empowering effects.

"You can't win against him." Elijah informed them. Damon and Stefan both looked to him confused.

"I'd listen to your friend." The stranger said and in a flash he was gone. Elijah's attention returned to Eve. He slipped his arms under her neck and knees and lifted her from the ground. Her head fell onto his chest and he noticed how pale she was. A shooting pain crossed his chest as he looked at her fragile state.

"Where's Klaus?" Stefan asked.

"I'm here." Klaus walked towards them rubbing his neck. Blood dribbled from the corner of his mouth. "He made me bleed." Klaus said in disbelief. "I can't remember the last time I saw my own blood." Elijah cared little for Klaus' wellbeing at that moment. His sole concern was getting Eve to a safe place.

"Eve!" Elena called as they got back to the house. Elijah noted how Caroline was flanking her protectively. She ran to the girl led across Elijah's arms and grabbed her hand. "She's so cold. What did you do to her?"

"Nothing." Klaus said seeming a little annoyed at Elena's constant accusations. "She's alive." Elijah could tell she was, though her heart beat was slow and weak.

"It was another vampire." Stefan said as they all made it onto the patio. Elena's eyes widened and Elijah shared her concern. He didn't like the idea of a strange vampire running around Mystic Falls. Especially one who attacked those he cared about. Elijah stiffened at his thought. He tried to justify that he only cared because he didn't want to end up with having to fight Elena or the Salvatores if she got hurt.

"Another vampire?" Caroline asked moving to Elena and looking over Eve as if inspecting her for further wounds. Elijah held her tighter to him instinctively and Elena glanced up at him noticing his small protective movement when no one else did.

"Another vampire who was ridiculously strong." Damon said. "He batted Klaus away like a fly." Damon half smiled at the original vampire who obviously had a wounded pride.

"I don't like it." Klaus said seriously. "No vampire should be that fast or powerful. Even I'm not as a hybrid and an Original." Elijah avoided looking at any of them. He knew why the vampire had been that strong and that fast. But he didn't think telling them that Eve's blood was like steroids for vampires was such a good idea. Especially not with Klaus around.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Elena said.

"And I need to get back to the guests." Klaus pushed his way past them and headed back into the party, his ego had obviously been hurt a lot more than Elijah thought.

"I should go find Tyler." Caroline said and followed Klaus back into the house.

"We can't take her to a hospital. I'm not sure moving her so much would be advisable." Elijah commented. This was mostly true, but he also didn't like the idea of her being away. He wanted her there; he wanted to see that she was going to be alright.

"Well, we can't leave her here." Damon said quickly walking to Elijah to take Eve from him.

"She can stay here, she will be fine. I will make sure she is seen by a doctor." Elijah said seriously. It was difficult to keep his emotions from showing through. Inside he was a mess, he was worried about Eve and all he wanted to do was shake her awake and know she was going to be fine.

"No." Elena said. "I won't leave her here."

"She will be safe. I give you my word." Elijah looked at Elena and he could see he had won as her gaze dropped to the ground.

Without another word Elijah walked back into the house and round the back of the party not wanting to cause a scene. He jogged up the stairs careful to avoid disturbing Eve too much. As he walked down the long hallway he eventually made it to his room and pushed open the door with his foot.

Elijah's room was painted in neutral tones and decorated sparsely but it served his purpose. He led Eve gently down on his four poster bed. At least the blood flow had stopped. He looked at her with a worried frown; it was painful to see her in such a way. Is this how Stefan felt when he worried for Elena? He couldn't imagine having to live with the feeling everyday. He understood why Stefan fought so hard for Elena now. He ran his fingers over Eve's cheek. She really was cold.

Elijah snapped his fingers back. What was he doing? He stepped away from the bed and stared at the human girl who inspired such feelings in him. He was almost disgusted with himself. How below him to be so worried about her. She was just another human, she was nothing to him. But he knew that wasn't true and it scared him. How he'd wish for the numbness he'd been feeling for eight years to be broken, but now it had happened he didn't want it. The numbness and emptiness were easier to deal with than the pain of the possibility of losing her, the exhaustion of having to fight his own feelings all the time or the worry that someone might discover his weakness.

"I will clean her up." Elena's quiet voice came from his doorway. Elijah stared at her, still struggling with his conflicting feelings.

"Of course." Elijah said and left the room quickly. He needed some air.

* * *

The Original's house was like a maze and Caroline couldn't get used to it. Eventually she found her way back to the party. She noticed Tyler standing awkwardly and talking to his mother, the Mayor. Caroline took a step towards him and then stopped. Her attention was drawn elsewhere. She walked away from the party and down the hallway.

Caroline twisted the door knob and entered the shadowed room.

"Klaus?" She asked though she knew he was there. He stayed silent. She stepped across the room which, from the selection of furniture, looked like an un-used study of some kind. "You went to save Eve." Caroline commented disbelievingly. He just didn't give off the air of wanting to play hero.

He smiled. "Though you may not believe it, there are people in this world I don't want to see dead, Caroline." Klaus turned his attention away from the desk he'd been staring at and looked to Caroline intensely. She couldn't speak for a moment, memories of their previous conversation flooding her mind.

"_Now will you tell me what you want?" Caroline asked as Klaus let her arm go. She was confused as to why he needed to talk to her privately and also why he was being quite so uncharacteristically serious._

"_I just needed to see you, Caroline." Klaus answered. She didn't know how to respond and stumbled for words. "Eight years ago I knew you were different." He continued. "You were the only one who was brave enough to tell me of my faults." _

"_And that's why you liked me?" Caroline wanted to laugh. "That's a terrible reason." _

"_It's my reason." Klaus said and stared at her. "And the feeling__ has not wavered for the eight years I have been gone." He frowned deeply and Caroline scanned his features. He seemed completely honest. Caroline stared at him wide eyed. Her mind fought to find the correct response and failed._

"_Klaus, I just-" Caroline was cut short as Elena's loud voice shouted from outside. Klaus growled in annoyance and walked towards the commotion._

"Have you come to mock me?" Klaus asked when Caroline didn't speak. She shook her head of her memory and frowned.

"I'm not like you." Caroline answered.

"I know." Klaus said seriously and again his gaze was so intense it made her breathless. "Then why are you here?" He asked. Caroline couldn't answer his question because she didn't really know herself.

"Did it hurt?" Caroline asked as she noticed the smear of blood on his chin. She raised her hand and wiped away the blood with her thumb.

"Only a little." He lied. Caroline let her fingers linger on his skin.

* * *

Eve looked deathly pale. Elena's hands shook as she wiped away the blood from her friend.

"This is my fault." Elena took a ragged breath. "You're going to be ok." Elena whispered as she ran her fingers over Eve's hair. At least she was clean now. All that remained were two piercing holes in her neck. Elena swallowed hard at the sight of them. It was hard to go back into the world of vampires and monsters in the dark. For so many years she thought it was over. Everything had been as close to perfect as you could get. The only thing that could have made it completely perfect was Stefan.

Elena thought over the evening. She had danced with Stefan during the waltz and it had been magical. It was as though the past hadn't happened that it was just that moment between them. All the pain, all the worry, everything had disappeared for that time. Stefan had smiled the entire time and Elena had also. And then it had all gone so horribly wrong.

A heavy sigh passed over Elena's lips as she sat on the bed next to Eve. Elijah had been strangely protective over Eve. It had been a shock to see him holding her tightly. Elena wished that he hadn't, it suddenly made things harder. Eve was a great girl; Elena knew that. Her disbelief in Elijah falling for her was not because she wasn't beautiful or great company. It was just she didn't even think Elijah could love. But as Elena thought of the way Elijah had looked when he'd been with Eve and how it seemed as though his heart was breaking when she was led weakly in his arms.

"No." Elena shook her head. It couldn't be. He would end up hurting Eve. For all his air of nobility, he was still dangerous especially with Klaus.

"Do you think leaving her here is a good idea?" Stefan asked as he entered the room. Elena glanced to him and then at Eve.

"No." She said honestly. "But what choice do we have?" Stefan didn't answer and walked closer to her. "It's such a mess. Why did it all have to happen again, Stefan?"

"It will be alright." Stefan soothed putting a hand on her shoulder. But Elena just couldn't believe him. "At least it wasn't Klaus who attacked her." Elena scoffed. As if that was something to be grateful over. "It is strange though." Stefan commented and Elena noticed the odd way he looked to Eve.

"What is?"

"When we found her, her blood, we had trouble…" He hesitated obviously not wanting to upset Elena. But she looked at him with wide eyes willing him to continue. "It was hard to control ourselves."

"But you don't usually have trouble around blood anymore." Elena said confused.

"I know, but hers," He looked at Eve again. "It was just different. Has she got any family we should call?" Stefan asked, seemingly wanting to change the subject.

"Only her father." Elena said. "But he's really ill."

"Even more reason to call him." Stefan said. "I'd want to know if my kid was near death." Elena tensed at his words and he looked at her apologetically.

"I will drive to see him tomorrow."

"I will go with you." Stefan smiled at her.

"I hope she doesn't have to stay here long." Elena looked over Eve's unconscious form again. She was so still and her breathing barely visible.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight-

"_Seldom, very seldom, does complete truth belong to any human disclosure; seldom can it happen that something is not a little disguised or a little mistaken." - Jane Austen, Emma _

The night had been difficult. Elijah had tried to sleep in the guest room unsuccessfully. It was hard to stop thinking of Eve. He'd fought all night against checking on her. He had called the doctor to see her as he'd promised Elena. The doctor had said little of use; Eve had lost a lot of blood and she needed rest and care but he could nothing else if they were unwilling to take her to a hospital.

Elijah had fought against Klaus and Rebekah about giving her to the doctor. Rebekah had left the argument quickly but Klaus probed Elijah for his reasoning for keeping her in the house. Elijah had no answer for Klaus. He was struggling to give himself a justifiable reason for keeping her there other than just needing her close, though he'd never admit that to Klaus. But eventually Klaus had agreed, deciding it might keep the Salvatores off their back for a while.

When morning light finally broke Elijah had been quick to rise. He'd gone straight to see Eve after washing and dressing. She was the same. Elena had cleaned her wound well and dressed her in one of Elijah's shirts, it swamped her small frame. Eve was still pale and unmoving, but Elijah could hear her heart beat a little stronger. He smiled in relief.

Elijah took a place on the windowsill of his room and opened his book; it was a Jane Austen novel. Maybe he'd make sense of how Eve's mind worked if he read it.

* * *

The drive to Eve's father's house had been a quiet one. Elena was worried about Eve. She'd called Elijah before they'd left and he'd told them she was fine. But it didn't help to calm her worries. Stefan had also been quiet, he'd been the one driving but Elena could tell his thoughts were elsewhere. At one point she had put a comforting hand on his arm. For just a moment she felt like her heart was going to burst. She loved him so much and he'd looked at her in such a way she knew he did too. So why couldn't he just tell her?

As they pulled up to the address of Eve's father's house Elena double checked it. It was a large, impressive white wood house with black metal detailing.

"Her father lives here?" Stefan asked disbelievingly as he shut the car door.

"Apparently." Elena shrugged and they headed up to the front door.

Elena rang the door bell which chimed prettily. It took a while but the door swung open slowly. The man that stood at the door was tall, broad and didn't look sickly at all.

"Mr Merton?" Elena asked unsurely. This couldn't be Eve's father. Elena had been expecting a hunched, ailing old man. He looked as strong as a bear and his face was full of color and his caramel colored eyes shone in the sunlight. His hair was silver grey and thick for an older man and followed through to a beard that lined his jaw. The eyes were the give away that he and Eve were related.

"Yeah, that's me." He said confidently and his eyes slid from Elena to Stefan.

"We're here about your daughter, Eve." Stefan said. The man tensed visibly. "May we come in?"

"Well," The man turned away for a moment and Elena glanced to Stefan. "I never invite vampires in." Elena took a step back as Stefan was suddenly threatened with the tip of wooden stake loaded crossbow.

"Mr Merton, wait!" Elena yelled.

"What have you done to my Angel, blood sucker?" He shouted, prodding the crossbow closer to Stefan's chest. Stefan raised his hands quickly in surrender.

"It wasn't him." Elena tried to reason with him. "Please, she's not well. We thought you'd want to see her." Elena's eyes were wide as she glanced between Eve's father, the crossbow and Stefan.

"Not him?" He laughed and then suddenly coughed. The coughing continued and got more violent until Eve's father had doubled over in pain. Stefan, taking the opportunity, snatched the cross bow and broke it in half with ease.

"Stefan." Elena frowned at him. It was not the best impression to make.

"What do you want?" The man asked between coughs. "Where is Evangeline?"

"She's ok for the moment." Stefan said and Elena realised how much that sounded like a threat.

"She's fine." Elena said quickly. "But she's been attacked."

"What?" He said and fell back against the door frame. Elena went to aid him but he shrugged off her help.

"You know about vampires?" Elena asked.

"I knew this day would come. I told her not to move away." He was shaking his head. "You have to take me to her."

"Of course." Elena said, though Stefan seemed now suddenly against the idea.

* * *

Elijah hadn't moved from his place on the windowsill all day. Eve hadn't awoken and he'd been listening intently to her heart beat. Elijah's tensed shoulders were gradually relaxing every time he heard her heart beat strengthen. As he sat and looked over the book, he couldn't truly concentrate on the words. He was still struggling with everything Eve brought up in him. It had been hundreds of years since he'd felt so strongly about anyone. And never a human. Elijah glanced to Eve. He'd been fighting so long against Klaus, to now have to fight against himself over what he felt for Eve was exhausting. But he couldn't give in. He knew how it would end if he gave in. Elijah shrugged off the thoughts. Whatever he felt for Eve was merely attraction and fascination of her being human nothing more, it would pass eventually. It had to.

The door bell suddenly chimed and Elijah ignored it until he heard familiar voices and then an unfamiliar one. Elijah frowned and waited patiently until his bedroom door swung open.

"Elijah." Elena said seeming surprised he was there. He put down his book and stood up hoping they wouldn't notice how long he'd been there.

"What are you doing here? I told you she's fine." Elijah asked Elena defensively. His tension returned as he saw a new person enter the room. The stranger was a big man and his piercing stare almost made Elijah flinch. The hatred in his eyes burned more than he'd ever seen.

"You're one too?" The man hissed at Elijah. "Why the hell are you here alone with my Angel?" Elijah didn't have an answer for the man, too surprised by his tone to speak.

"Jack." Elena said to the man calmly and rested a hand on his arm. It did seem to help the man's anger subside, but only slightly. "She is here, and she's fine." The man, obviously called Jack rushed to Eve's side. Elijah almost pulled him away when he grabbed Eve's hand but resisted the urge.

"Who is he?" Elijah asked as Elena neared him.

"He's Eve's father." Elijah raised an eyebrow at the news.

"Oh, my little Angel." Jack said sadly as he rubbed Eve's cold hand. Elijah crossed his arms trying to look calm rather than let the growing knot of worry in the pit of his stomach show through. "What happened to you? I told you not to leave."

"We don't know who attacked her." Stefan said. "But it wasn't any of us."

"A whole nest of vampires right where she lives. It's so typical. All her life I'd protected her from _your kind_." He spat the words. "I didn't tell her the danger she was in."

"Why was she in danger particularly?" Elena asked. Elijah was also curious.

Jack seemed to hesitate. "She's special." He smiled at Eve. "And not just because she's my daughter. When she was just a little girl she was attacked and turned by a vampire." Elijah heard the sharp intake of breath from Elena. "I didn't know what to do, I didn't even know they existed, I thought they were just fairytales." He held Eve's hand a little tighter. "But then a witch visited us, said she could cure my Angel."

"And did she?" Stefan asked.

Jack glared at him. "She was going through transition." Elijah frowned. Going through transition at such a young age, he couldn't even imagine it. "But the witch reversed it and gave her back her mortality."

"Is that even possible?" Elena asked and Elijah noticed her flick her gaze hopefully to Stefan.

"Only because she was so young." Jack said. "She was just a child; her body could deal with the changes. But her mortality came at a price. She still has remnants of vampire blood permanently in her."

"She has vampire blood?" Elijah asked.

"She is human. But when she dies, she will become a vampire." Jack said in a ragged tone. "The witch told me it would also make her a target for vampires." He glanced through squinted eyes at Stefan and Elijah. "Her blood, it is like a shot of adrenaline for them. Boosts all of their powers." It now made sense to Elijah. He remembered the way he'd felt when he'd tasted her blood.

"I guess that explains why that vampire was so strong. And why she couldn't be compelled." Stefan said.

"But the effect wears off." Jack said with a hint of satisfaction. "Depending on how much blood the vampire gets." He turned back to his daughter and placed his hand on her cheek. The man started coughing and Elijah frowned as he heard something odd. Jack's heart had a murmur and his lungs sounded cracked. He looked to Stefan who also seemed to hear it too. The man was dying.

"What are the chances of her coming to a town of vampires?" Stefan joked with a hint of hollowness. Jack obviously disliked the comment as he shot a glare to him.

"She will be safe here." Elijah said before he could stop himself.

Jack scoffed. "She will never be safe."

* * *

It was so dark. And everything hurt. Eve groaned as her head pounded and her body shot through with strikes of stinging pain. Her neck felt like it was burning and she could barely move.

"Angel?" Eve frowned into the darkness. Only one person she knew called her that.

"Dad?" She asked, her words barely audible as her throat was so dry.

"Get her some water." That was Elena's voice. Gradually Eve managed to open her eyes. Sunlight shone into them painfully and she closed them again.

"It's alright, I'm here." It was her father's voice again. She flickered her eyes open, this time adjusting to the piercing light. As her vision cleared she looked around her unfamiliar surroundings and then the familiar people stood within them. Elena was stood at her side offering her a glass, Stefan was behind her looking concerned, her father was knelt beside the bed she was led on and then, Eve's heart jumped a little. Elijah was stood at the foot of the bed staring at her intently. She attempted to smile, but it hurt too much.

"Ow." She said as she tried to sit up, only to have a barrage of hands push her back down.

"You need to rest." Elena said.

"Don't get up, Angel." Her father commanded.

"What's going on?" Eve asked. She tried to move again but her body protested painfully to her movements. Elena handed her the water.

"Drink this." Eve eyed the clear liquid and gulped some of it down. It was cool and soothing on her throat. This time Eve managed to sit up and looked down at herself. She was led under a rich feeling set of bed covers and the mattress hugged her legs comfortingly. The room was light and surprisingly cosy for such a large bedroom. It was at least the size of Elena's kitchen and living room put together.

"Dad?" Eve said as she turned to look at her father's worried face. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you remember what happened?" Stefan asked before her father could respond.

Eve tried to think, but her head pounded. "Not really, no." But then a sudden flash of memory hit her. She gasped as the image of flashing teeth and sharp pain of them sinking into her neck blasted into her mind. "Oh my god." She raised a hand to her neck instinctively. "Someone bit me!" She looked around the room only to find everyone avoiding her gaze. Everyone except Elijah. "What happened?" She asked him.

He frowned. "You were attacked."

"By who?" Eve asked as she tried to calm herself.

"That's where things get a bit complicated." Stefan admitted.

Eve frowned. "Things have been weird for weeks. Will someone please just tell me what the hell is going on!" Eve was surprised by her own commanding tone. But she was fed up of being kept in the dark. Especially now it seemed she had become involved in whatever weird happenings were going on. She looked to Elena as the girl sighed heavily.

"Angel, there is something you need to know." He father said and took her hand. "Something I should have told you years ago."

Evangeline couldn't quite process what she had been told. Vampires? Werewolves? Witches? It was ridiculous. It was like something out of a kid's book!

"I don't understand." Eve said finally.

"I know it's confusing, Angel." Eve pulled her hand out of her father's grip. His face became pained.

"No, it's just," Eve shook her head. "It can't be real." She looked to Elena who stared at her expectantly. Elena had told her about everything that had happened. How Stefan was a vampire, how they'd met, what had happened after that. But not only was Stefan a vampire, Damon was too. And Klaus was an original vampire and… Eve looked to Elijah who was stood quietly by the window.

"You know why we didn't tell you now though, right?" Elena was obviously worried. Eve nodded slowly. They were all so serious. Could it really be true? Eve thought back to some of the strange things that happened in the four years she had been in Mystic Falls. It explained a lot.

"Are you alright, Angel?"

"I…" Eve looked down to her lap unsure of what to say. "I think so. I just need some time."

"We'll leave you alone." Stefan said. Eve nodded in thanks as they all left the room, some more reluctantly than others.

* * *

Elijah hesitantly left Eve alone. As he got outside he pulled the door shut.

"I don't think we should tell Klaus." Stefan said quickly. For once, Elijah agreed with Stefan. He nodded in response. He looked to Elena who was pacing nervously.

"Do you think she'll be alright?" Elena asked. Stefan shrugged.

"She doesn't have a choice." Jack said sternly. "The only way to protect her now is if she is willing to protect herself."

"I think we should talk some more." Stefan said and led Jack away. Elijah began to follow them until Elena put a hand on his arm to stop him.

"I think you should talk to her." Elena said, and Elijah could tell the words didn't sit well with her. He raised an eyebrow at her. "We both know how she feels about you. I think you might be able to help her…adjust."

"What makes you think she would feel the same way about me now she knows?" Elijah asked, the thought had been eating away at him the entire time he'd watched Eve's reaction to what she was told. Though he had noted how Elena had left out almost every violent or threatening thing Elijah had done. Was she protecting Eve from the truth of what he was capable of?

Elena looked at the ground. "I just know." She said with such honesty it seemed to hurt her. Elijah looked at her and then at the door to his room. What could he say? "She needs to know it's going to be ok."

"Just the other day you wanted me to tell her I would never be interested." Elijah said to Elena with a frown. "Now you want me to lie to her and tell her everything is going to be fine, when it probably will not be?"

Elena's brow creased. "Things have changed a lot since then. I can tell." Elijah tried not to be affected by her words, but it was hard not to be. What had Elena seen? Did she know how he felt? How could she when he wasn't even sure how he felt? Elijah frowned. "You gave me your word she'd be safe. And your word means something still, right Elijah?"

Elijah looked sternly at Elena and then nodded.

"Thank you." She said with a relieved breath. After Elena had followed Stefan and Jack away Elijah turned back to the door to his room. His fingers hovered over the door handle for a while before he finally twisted it and walked inside.


	9. Chapter 9

****Agh, long chapter again! I'm sorry. Hope you guys enjoy :) Thanks to all the people that have reviewed and given me advice (Thank you CherrySin!)****

Chapter Nine- 

"_I cannot fix on the hour, or the spot, or the look or the words, which laid the foundation. It is too long ago. I was in the middle before I knew that I had begun." - Jane Austen_, _Pride and Prejudice_

The sunlight was bright and warmed Eve's legs through the bed covers, but still she shivered. Her head was spinning with new information; new information that was so out of this world that it might just possibly be true. When Elena, Stefan and her father had told her about everything they had all been so serious. If they believed in it so much how could it be false?

But really? Vampires? That was just for books. Eve groaned and slumped back into the incredibly luxurious and fluffy pillows behind her. No wonder Elena and Stefan were having such problems. With everything Elena had told her, it was obvious why they were both hesitant to get into a relationship.

Eve's attention turned to the door as it opened suddenly. Her heart skipped a beat as Elijah walked in. She didn't know what to say, her mouth had gone quickly dry. Elijah also said nothing; he just seemed to hover by the door as if ready to leave at a moment's notice.

"I can leave if you would prefer to be alone." He said after a while.

"No." Eve said a little too quickly. She half smiled in embarrassment. "No, please stay." He did, but walked past the bed and headed to the window again. He stared out of it silently, his posture as perfect as it always was. "I should thank you, for saving my life." She said with as light a tone as she could. "And for letting me stay here."

"You're welcome." He said simply and put his hands into his pockets. Eve watched him closely. He seemed deep in thought. The air was cold as it hit her bare legs when she pulled the bed covers back. She looked down at the light blue striped shirt she was in and wondered who it belonged to. As her feet touched the cold wooden floor she shivered but pushed herself out of the bed.

Elijah seemed unmoved as Eve made her way and stood closely next to him. She looked out of the window and at the garden and woods beyond. Seeing the thick mass of trees made her put a hand on her neck in memory. Even in the bright sunshine the woods now looked threatening and looming.

For a long while the two of them stood in silence, just staring out of the window. Eve liked him being there, it made her feel safe. She wanted to wrap her hands around his arm but knew he would probably freak out if she did.

"It's a lovely day-" Eve began but was stopped as Elijah spun round and looked at her with complete concern.

"How can you be so calm?" He asked almost angrily. "Don't you realise what I am? What I could do? What I have done?" His eyes looked so pained it made Eve's chest tighten in worry.

"You haven't hurt me." Eve said matter-of-factly. "Why should I worry now?"

He looked away from her in anger. "You should hate me. Loathe me."

"Why?" Eve asked in amusement. She didn't quite understand why he was so serious. He hadn't done anything to hurt her or even threaten her. What Elena had told her about him didn't make him seem overly big or scary, in fact most of his actions seemed reasonable and noble. "I don't hate you at all." She smiled at him and put a hand on his crossed arms. "In fact," She paused trying to build courage for what she wanted to say. "I think I'm falling -"

"Eve." Her father's voice came from the doorway. He was frowning and seemed almost…angry. She sighed heavily at his annoyingly, bad timed interruption. She glanced at Elijah who was frowning just as much as her father. "May I have a moment with my daughter."

"Dad-" Eve began.

"Of course." Elijah answered though Eve thought she heard hesitation in his response. He didn't look to her before he left and shut the door behind him,

"I was about to tell him something important." Eve said in the tone of a sulking teenager. Jack was still frowning and Eve felt suddenly a little uneasy.

"I know." Jack said. "I'm glad I got here when I did."

"What?" Eve was completely confused.

"Your friend, the tall brunette, she told me how you feel for…that thing." His words were laced with such disgust Eve paused in hesitation.

"'That thing'?" Eve retorted. "He's not a thing."

"He's not human."

"He's still a person."

"He's not even-"

"I love him." Both Eve and Jack's eyes widened at her words. Eve was taken aback by how honestly she felt the words. As soon as she said them she knew it was so completely true it had taken over her entire being. Every part of her screamed to be with Elijah. How long had she felt so strongly for him? She didn't know, it had come on steadily but now felt like a bomb had exploded in her chest. There was no way she could deny it now. She'd never felt this way about anyone. She didn't care what Elijah was, what he'd done, she just cared about him- the good and the bad. It was as though the choice had been taken out of her hands and she'd fallen so far in love she hadn't even realised until it was too late to turn back.

* * *

Elijah stared at the door to his room with wide eyes. He'd stayed just outside in case Eve or Jack had needed help. At least that's what he told himself. In truth, he knew he was eavesdropping, a habit he despised in others and even more so in himself. And what he'd heard made his entire being erupt into a torrent of emotions. It had been so long since he'd felt so much at once it almost hurt. How could he control his emotions when so many fought inside of him to be foremost?

"_I love him." _When he'd heard Eve's voice say the words he'd been frozen in place. Though Elijah had an idea of how she felt, he didn't realise she felt so deeply. That was a lie. Elijah knew she loved him. He felt it radiating from her like some kind intoxicating drug every time she was near. He couldn't get past how human she was, so frail and ruled by her emotions. But at that moment he was having difficulty not being led by his own feelings.

"Don't be ridiculous." Jack spat back at his daughter's revelation.

"Don't treat me like I'm still five years old." Eve said. Elijah knew he should move away from the door, he shouldn't have been intruding on their privacy, but he couldn't.

"He's dangerous, Angel. You know you can't ever be with him." There was a long silence. So long that Elijah was about ready to burst into the room just so as he wouldn't have to suffer the quiet.

"Who says I can't?" Eve finally asked weakly.

"Ask yourself why someone like him would be keeping you around, Angel. He's only after one thing, and I almost wish it was the one thing most fathers have to worry about."

"He's not like that, he hasn't even mentioned my blood." Eve retorted and Elijah's jaw tensed. He was like that. If she'd been anyone else he would have bled her dry by now. He frowned deeply at his own thoughts. "I won't listen to this." Eve shouted. "Just leave."

"You can't deny it forever, Angel. He's a monster." Elijah stepped back from the door as Jack said the words. His mother's memory flashed into his mind. Her eyes had almost pierced into the very depths of him that night. Elijah quickly shook his head to clear it.

Jack had left after those words. Elijah had hidden round the corner of the hallway. Eve's father had waited for a few moment's by the door. Elijah had watched the pain and regret creasing his features but he hadn't gone back in. Elijah knew he should have followed Jack away but as he made to walk past his door he could hear gentle sobs coming from his room. He tried to ignore how Eve's ragged breath made his chest ache. Eventually he couldn't take it any longer and pushed open the door forcefully.

"Elijah!" Eve exclaimed. She stood up quickly from the bed and wiped her tear stained cheek with the sleeve of the shirt she wore. Elijah could say nothing. If he did he thought he would no longer be able to deny everything he'd been holding back. He swallowed back his weakness. "Is everything alright?"

"You've been crying." He said stating the obvious. But he could think of nothing else to say.

"Yeah, sorry." She smiled as brightly as she could.

"He's right." Elijah said the words before he could stop himself. She looked at him confused. "Your father." Elijah was regaining his composure as her tears had halted.

"You heard that, huh?" She laughed hollowly and then stopped in realisation. "How much did you hear?"

"Only when he called me a monster." Elijah lied, but she seemed too upset to notice.

"Oh." She said half in relief and half in embarrassment. "I'm really sorry; he had no right to say what he did."

"Of course he did. Because he's right." Elijah repeated himself.

"I don't believe that." Eve frowned and stood a little straighter.

"It is a fact, no matter if you believe it or not." Elijah said calmly. "You shouldn't stay here."

"Why should I be worried? Why would you hurt me?" Elijah almost laughed at her words.

"Were you listening to what your father said about your blood?"

Eve frowned. "I don't care, I know you wouldn't do hurt me."

Elijah took a long step forward slowly and then another closing the gap between them. Eve swallowed nervously and he could her heart beat speed up.

"How do you know that? You don't know me at all, Eve." He stated staring down at her seriously. She opened her mouth but no words came out. "I could kill you." The statement made Eve's brave face falter a little. Elijah stared down at her. Her eyes sparkled with anticipation not fear. He should have been infuriated that he could not illicit fear from her. She was calling his bluff. She truly didn't understand the danger she was in.

Elijah leant towards Eve very slowly. He could feel her breath on his face as he neared hers. Her eyes closed as his fingers brushed over her skin, moving her long hair behind her shoulder. His next move was slow again as his cheek brushed against hers moving to her neck. He could smell her blood as it coursed quickly through her veins and it felt like every sense was overcome by it. His lips hovered over the skin of her neck; he could feel his canines enlarging but could do nothing about it. The scent of her blood was overwhelming, driving out every other thought.

"I trust you, Elijah." Eve's voice was soft and she truly meant what she said. She hadn't even flinched as he'd neared her. Elijah pulled away from her quickly suddenly unsure if he could keep from biting her any longer. He breathed in the clear air as he moved away. Her blood was more potent than he thought. Just the smell of it was making his skin itch at the thought of tasting it again.

"Nice to see our patient fully recovered." Klaus' voice came from the doorway. Elijah flicked a glare at him but was thankful for the interruption. Elijah said nothing as he left very quickly.

* * *

"Elijah…" Eve called after him but he was gone before she could even step towards him. Klaus stepped further into the room but Eve continued to stare at the doorway in hope Elijah hadn't really gone. The memory of his breath on her skin still lingered and her heart still raced.

"Did I interrupt something?" Klaus asked with almost an air of innocence as he sat on the end of the bed. Eve wanted to say yes, but simply smiled. She didn't want to be rude to her host. He smiled back. Eve looked over him, now knowing new information on the man in front of her. She didn't know how to feel around Klaus. From what she'd been told he was a cold blooded killer. But she had not experienced what Elena and the others had, and she just couldn't see it.

"Of course not." Eve answered after her re-evaluation of him. He patted the space next to him and Eve sat beside him. She tried to pull down the shirt to cover her legs a little more. Klaus didn't seem to notice her state of undress.

"So I hear you know everything now?" He smiled mischievously.

"You mean how you can't swing a stake around Mystic Falls without hitting a vampire?" Klaus laughed loudly. "Or how you're the big bad villain?" This halted Klaus' amusement.

"So they told you about me too?" Klaus looked over Eve as if inspecting her. "And yet you're not afraid." He said with confidence.

"How do you know I'm not?" Eve asked. Klaus didn't answer and just continued to smile.

"I don't really know how to react to all of it to be honest." Eve admitted. "How should you react when you're told the monsters in the dark really exist?" Eve sighed heavily and ran her fingers through her hair. "Especially when I'm the thing that some of them are after?" The bed moved as Klaus stood quickly. She looked up at him.

"Why would they be after you?" Klaus asked seriously.

Eve shrugged. "Something about my blood being a battery for vampire powers. I dunno, I wasn't really listening to that part. I was still trying to take in the fact vampires… really…exist…." Eve trailed her words as she noticed Klaus had stopped listening. "What?" She asked as she saw the odd smile he was giving her.

* * *

"What do we do now?" Stefan asked as the group settled in the drawing room. Elena looked up as Elijah entered the room. She was desperate to ask how it went with Eve but instead kept attention on the conversation.

"We can't exactly let a vampire run around Mystic Falls. Especially when he's after Eve." Damon said and Elena smiled at his badly hidden concern. No matter how hard he tried to deny it, he really cared for them all. "She should leave town." Damon said. "It's not safe here."

"Would she leave?" Stefan asked looking to Elena.

"Not if she knew we'd still be in danger." Elena answered.

"This vampire has been following her since she was a child; I don't think changing her accommodation is going to matter much." Elijah's voice was calm but Elena could sense a hint of worry.

"We need to take him down." Damon stated and they all agreed. But how would they do it? Elena frowned. She was scared for Eve. She was scared for everything. She couldn't lose it all again. Elena jumped as a hand rested on her shoulder. It was Stefan. He smiled comfortingly at her as if reading her worried thoughts.

"How can we?" Stefan asked. "We don't know how to find him."

"That's not entirely true." Everyone looked to Klaus as he walked into the room. Elena tensed and she felt Stefan's grip tighten on her shoulder a little.

"What do you mean?" Elijah asked. He had been quietly pacing but now looked at Klaus with complete seriousness.

Klaus sat down casually on the plush loveseat. "Well, we know what he's after." The room fell very silent. Elena sat up straighter.

"Eve was just a fluke." She said her voice cracking a little betraying her lie. "A random victim."

"Please." Klaus' sudden annoyed tone made Elena's fingers twist nervously. "I know all about Eve's…uniqueness." Elena pursed her lips trying to keep in her fear and anger. "I feel almost like you didn't want me to know." No one responded to him.

"Then you realise why we can't let this vampire get to Eve again." Stefan said finally to Klaus.

"Yes." The simple answer was almost a relief.

"We need to find a way to find this vampire." Stefan said.

"We know how to find him." Klaus replied. "We know what he wants; let's dangle it in front of him." Klaus smirked and his gaze slid to Elena. Elena stood up quickly and threw her arms into the air angrily.

"We're not using Eve as bait!" Elena yelled.

"It would bring him out into the open." Damon said and Elena glared at him in disbelief.

"He's only going to try and come after her again anyway" Stefan remarked with a hint of regret. Elena looked to him next.

"You can't agree with this." Elena whispered harshly. He looked at her sympathetically.

"There are four of us and one of him. She'd be safe." Klaus reasoned.

"And why would you want to help save her?" Elena asked folding her arms. Klaus didn't answer.

"Would she even agree to it?" Damon asked.

"No!" Elena responded, though she knew Eve would do it if she thought it would help save them. Now she understood how Damon and Stefan felt when she was trying to be self sacrificing for them.

"She would." Stefan said. "Especially with the right persuasion." He glanced up and Elena followed his gaze, everyone in the room looked to Elijah.

* * *

Elijah paced restlessly in his room. It was luckily long enough for him to do it quickly. He stared at the ground as he walked. How could he have agreed to do this? He frowned at his thoughts. The very fact that he was the one doing it worried him. Stefan had looked straight to him when they had needed someone to ask Eve to… He couldn't even think about what he was asking Eve to do.

"Elijah." He turned to face Eve who was stood in the doorway. She was wearing a simple summer dress and her hair was wet from showering. She smelt like honey, he could smell it all the way from the other side of the room. Elijah turned away from her and cleared his throat. "I will be out of your room as soon as possible."

"That's not why I'm here." Elijah said and looked to her again. But it was no different she still looked so beautiful that he was lost for words.

"Oh." She said happily.

"We've come up with a plan." Elijah said trying to get the reason for his being there over as quickly as possible.

"A plan?" Eve walked past him and he ignored her intoxicating scent. "A plan for what?"

"To catch the vampire who attacked you." Elijah thought he saw fear flicker across her features, but it was too quick to truly notice.

"That's great." Her voice was slightly flat and she turned her back to him and began fiddling with the bed covers.

"It involves you." Elijah admitted.

"Ok." She muttered and faced him again. She looked confident and smiled widely. "What have I got to do?"

"We can't find him." Elijah began unsure how to word it. "Unless we offer him something he wants." It didn't take long for Eve to realise what he meant.

"Ah, you mean me." Elijah didn't respond to her. "Alright."

"What?" Elijah blurted and stepped towards her.

"I said yes, I will be your bait." Eve repeated.

"Why? Do you have no sense of self preservation?" Elijah took another step to her. She simply laughed lightly and stared up at him.

"I don't understand. You're here to ask me to do something but don't want me to do it?" She laughed again. Elijah spun away from her not wanting to admit that's exactly what he wanted.

"We'll head into the woods tonight."

"Tonight?" Eve said her voice cracking a little.

"We don't want to risk leaving it to long and having him leave. He needs to be stopped."

"Yes, I know, it was just sudden is all." There was a long silence.

"I should leave you alone." Elijah made to move away.

"It's your room." Eve said. "You don't have to go if you don't want to." Elijah looked over her, her eyes pleaded for him to stay. And he wanted to. He wanted nothing more than to stay and never see her looking so alone again. And that's exactly the reason he couldn't stay. He walked out of the door and closed it loudly behind him.

Elijah stormed into the guest room and ran his fingers through his hair. How could she have agreed to be bait? How could she put herself in danger? What if she got hurt? The thought of never seeing Eve again made Elijah's stomach knot tightly. He wasn't sure he could live through eternity without at least having known her truly.

Elijah spun round in frustration punching out to the post of the four poster bed. His fist went through the wood with ease. The post splintered, cracked and the beams and material above crashed onto the bed. Elijah stared at the mess of wood and fabric. He couldn't remember the last time he'd lost his cool. And never over a woman.

Eve was ruining his life. He couldn't go five minutes without her worming her way into his thoughts. Every time he was near her he wasn't himself, he couldn't act without thinking of her first. This wasn't who he was. Elijah straightened himself, ran his hands over the rich fabric of his suit and brushed down his tie. This would not happen again.

"Having trouble, Elijah?" Damon asked sarcastically as he entered the room and looked over the broken bed. Elijah said nothing but kept a straight face.

"She agreed to your plan." Elijah informed him.

"Our plan." Damon corrected him. Elijah said nothing and made to walk past Damon who stopped him. Elijah looked to the hand Damon had wrapped around his arm. Elijah smirked at the vampire, as if he truly thought that would stop Elijah if he wanted to leave. "I don't know what's going on with you and Eve," Damon began and Elijah tensed at his words.

"Nothing is going on." Elijah said sternly. Damon was the one to smirk this time.

"Trying to convince me?" Damon asked and looked over the Original. "Or yourself?" Elijah frowned, ripped his arm from Damon's grasp and wrapped his fingers around his throat. Damon was shoved up against the wall quicker than he had time to speak again.

"Don't presume to know anything." Elijah said through clenched teeth. Damon fell to the ground when Elijah let him go.

"Eve is important." Damon coughed. "To more people than you know. I just wanted to make sure you have her safety as a priority." Damon stood up slowly and brushed down his shirt. "I guess I have my answer." Ellijah walked out of the room so as he didn't have to see Damon's triumphant smile.

* * *

Eve had headed down to the library after her conversation with Elijah. It was quiet there. Elena had offered to take Eve home but she didn't see the point if she only had to head back to Elijah's that night for 'the plan' anyway. Her gaze slid to the woods outside of the large arched window. It loomed with long clawing shadows in the sunlight.

The books were a good distraction. It didn't hurt to get some work done whilst she waited. She set up her laptop on the antique desk and began from where she had left off before everything. As Eve sat down to scan in the book she almost wanted to laugh. It was strange to think of where she'd been in life the last time she'd sat at that desk to work. She had known nothing of vampires or witches. Life had been happily simple.

Foot steps at the doorway made Eve look up from her thoughts. It was Elijah. He looked at Eve, said nothing and moved to his usual place at the window seat. She watched him as he silently cracked open a large tome of a book and began to read. Eve looked back to the book in front of her and scanned it in.

The two sat in quiet as they used to before this all started. Eve worked, Elijah read and they both let the unspoken words remain silent.


	10. Chapter 10

****A/N- Sorry for late one. I haven't been very happy with how I've been writing lately, so after this chapter I'm hoping there will be a great improvement in my writing. As always any useful criticism is always appreciated. I really want to improve! Thanks for your patience guys.****

Chapter Ten

_One does not love a place the less for having suffered in it, unless it has been all suffering, nothing but suffering. – Jane Austen, Persuasion _

Night had fallen quicker than Eve had hoped. She had seen dusk's creeping shadows seep through the library window and it made her shiver. Elijah seemed to also have noticed the invading darkness, Eve had noted how his glance had occasionally fallen on the lengthening shadows.

"It's time, Eve." Stefan said as he rounded the corner of the doorway. Eve almost dropped the book she was holding as he said the words.

"Ok." Eve smiled weakly and stood from her place. Elijah followed them as they all headed outside.

Eve looked over the small group that had gathered. Damon and Klaus seemed to be in some tense discussion. The air outside seemed even colder than Eve had imagined. She shivered and tried to stop her teeth from chattering.

"Wait here, we will check out around the house." Damon said as they neared. "We wouldn't want any surprises." He smirked at Eve and then was gone in a flash. Eve's hair flew around her face as he rushed away. She stared wide eyed at the place he'd just been. She'd never seen anyone move that fast. She had to keep reminding herself he was a vampire. It was such a strange thing to think after knowing him for so many years.

Eve looked down at her hands, they were shaking. She was scared, no, she was way beyond scared. She was completely freaking out. A long ragged breath washed over her lips as she tried to calm herself but it didn't help. Her breath caught painfully as she looked to the thick mass of trees.

"You don't have to do this." Elijah said as he walked beside her. Eve pulled her hands to her sides so as he wouldn't see them shaking.

"Of course I do." She said confidently.

"Why? It is your life; you can do with it as you wish." He stared out across the lawns and woods.

"It's not just my life." Eve looked to him.

"You would sacrifice yourself to save others?" Elijah scoffed.

Eve frowned. "Of course. I would do anything for the people I lo-" Eve stopped. Elijah looked to her. They both knew what she was about to say. "I would do anything for those I care about." She repeated her sentence changing the ending. Her gaze moved away from his intense one.

"Earlier, before your father came in," Elijah began. Eve knew what he was going to ask and she didn't know if she could tell him. She had been so confident earlier; she had been more than ready to tell him how she had a crush on him when she had thought that was all it was. And then she'd admitted to her father just how much she loved Elijah and that suddenly made her scared. She didn't know if she could bear the effect of loving someone that much and not have them return the feeling. And from what she could tell, Elijah didn't feel the same. He was nothing but gentlemanly to her, that was all. "What were you going to say?" He asked finally.

Eve looked up at him again. "Oh, I, uh, don't remember." She smiled brightly and tucked a loose strand of hair behind her ear.

"All clear so far." Damon said as he returned in a flash.

"I didn't find anything either." Stefan said as he also rushed back onto the patio.

"Same." Klaus' voice came as he walked up behind them. Eve's hands were still shaking.

* * *

Elena walked outside after she had talked to Caroline about what was happening. Caroline was more than willing to help and went with the other vampires into the woods. Elena and Eve were left standing on the patio. Eve shivered and Elena couldn't tell if it was because of the night air or something else.

"It's going to be alright." Elena said as confidently as she could. Eve smiled one of her usual smiles; the kind of smile that was more for the people around her than for herself. "They won't let you get hurt." This time Elena was confident. She knew Stefan wouldn't let her get hurt, and she knew Elijah wouldn't.

"I know." Eve said. "But I'm still scared." She said the words as if they meant nothing. Elena frowned and took Eve's hands. They were cold and shaking.

"I didn't want this to happen, Eve." Elena admitted. "But I don't want you to have to live your life in fear. I don't want you to have to think that every stranger on every corner is out to get you." Elena felt like she was talking to herself. She'd been in Eve's shoes and she knew exactly how scared she felt. "You're so brave for even agreeing to do this. And it will be worth it, Eve, I promise." She ran her slim fingers over Eve's pale cheek.

"Thank you, Elena." Eve wrapped her arms around Elena and Elena hugged her back. She wouldn't lose anyone else to this nightmare world.

* * *

Caroline was stood patiently at the edge of the allocated moonlit clearing. Klaus was with her, laying in wait. She hated to admit she liked having him on their side for a change.

"So, I finally get you alone again." Klaus said with a silky tone. Caroline rolled her eyes and looked to him.

"You're really going to try this now?" Caroline asked and the look on his face said, 'yes'.

"Where's your precious Tyler tonight?"

Caroline hesitated. "He couldn't come."

"Really?" Caroline could hear the smile in his tone. "Too busy to help save your friend?"

"No." Caroline spun around to face Klaus only to find him closer than she had expected. She was suddenly lost for words as she tried desperately to ignore how close they were. "Well, why are you helping?" Caroline asked finally. Klaus raised an eyebrow and cocked his head. "Why do you keep saving Eve?" This was a question that had been spinning over and over in her mind.

"Caroline," The way he said her name made her skin tingle. She swallowed down the feeling and crossed her arms in front of her trying her best to create a barrier. "What do you- Watch out!" Klaus' fingers suddenly gripped her arms and swung her forcefully out of the way.

Caroline hit the ground heavily but it didn't hurt. She looked around only to see a shadowed figure stabbing a stake into Klaus' chest. Klaus stumbled backwards and grabbed the stake. The figure disappeared before Caroline had a chance to grab him. Klaus pulled the stake from his chest slowly and with a hiss of pain.

"Oh my god, Klaus." Caroline ran to him and helped him to regain his balance. "Are you alright?" As she pulled him to stand straight he looked down to her. "You saved my life." She said the words before she could stop herself.

"You're welcome." Klaus said without any sarcasm. "We have to tell the others he's here." Klaus said after a moment. Caroline blinked and stepped away from him.

"Yeah, come on." She said and followed him through the trees.

* * *

The moon was high in the sky that night. Elijah stared at it. In all the long years he'd lived he had looked at the moon more times than he could count. And yet it seemed as if it had no pattern at all. The sun had a set route that it always followed. And yet the moon seemed random in where it would appear. Some nights it would not even show at all.

Elijah wished he could be so free. To go wherever he wished and to disappear if he felt like it. All his life he had been bound: to his family, to his vampire nature and now it seemed as if he was becoming bound to something he wasn't sure he could deal with. Eve was infecting him. She was taking over his senses and making him weak. How could he survive if he wasn't top of his game? But how could he get away from her? He couldn't run away, he wouldn't leave Klaus with her.

Elijah sighed heavily as he realised once again his thoughts were on Eve. How could she consume so much of his life?

Elijah shook his head trying to clear it. As he looked over the clearing he noticed that it was quiet. Far too quiet. Where were the others? They should have been there by now. Where the hell- Elijah grunted as he felt the piercing pain of a stake being driven through his back.

* * *

Eve leant against the cold stone railings surrounding the patio. She had been stood there since Elena had dared to let her out of her comforting embrace. Her thoughts had quickly turned to what was happening. It was still all too weird to comprehend. She raised a hand to her neck and her fingers found the two small wounds on her neck. It was a sharp reminder of the fact that it was all real and just how close she'd been to death. And all because of something that happened when she was a child, something that wasn't her choice, something she didn't even remember!

Eve took a deep breath to try and relax but it didn't help. The sudden sound of snapping twigs made her tense. Her neck hurt where she was tensed so straight. She strained to hear anything but it had gone silent, even the birds didn't dare make a sound that night.

"Are you ready to go?" Elena asked and Eve looked to her. "They'll all be waiting at the clearing now."

"Yeah, let's go." Eve said and pushed herself up from the railings.

"I'm disappointed, Evangeline." Eve spun around at the sound of the voice.

"Eve!" Elena cried but only managed a couple of steps forward before she was hit across the face. Eve watched with wide eyes as her friend hit the wall behind her and crumpled to the ground. Eve made to run towards her but was stopped instantly. She yelped as she was dragged roughly to the strange vampire. She couldn't see him as he pulled her back to his chest. The stranger wrapped his fingers round her neck and Eve whimpered. She wanted to be brave, she wanted to be strong but she just couldn't do it. She let a tear slide free. "Did you really think you could catch me so easily?" The man tutted in mock disappointment.

"Please, let me go." Eve pleaded weakly.

"And why should I do that?" He whispered into her ear. Eve tried to pull away from him but he put his arm around her waist holding her very steady. Where were they? They said they'd keep her safe. Eve's gaze flicked over the patio hoping to see someone, anyone, but there was no one. They were all waiting at the clearing.

"What do you want?" Eve shrieked desperately, hot tears streaming down her cheeks. Eve yelped as the man's grip tightened around her throat. She scratched at his fingers but he seemed not to notice.

"What I want, Evangeline, is not to be hunted like some wild animal. But then what do I find waiting for me at the clearing? Hm, Evangeline?"

"I'm sorry." Her apology was untrue but she still hoped it would help to soften his grip.

"I find an ambush. Were you really trying to trap me?" He sounded almost as if the thought was laughable. Eve looked to Elena. She still wasn't moving, but she could see her breathing and that was some relief. "Do you know what happens when you try to corner wild animals, Evangeline?" She grimaced at the way he kept using her name it made her skin crawl. "They lash out. Someone always gets hurt. Sometimes a friend, sometimes a family member, a father maybe." Was he threatening her? She couldn't tell. Everyone word he spoke was laced with a vicious tone. "You should keep a better check on your hunting parties in future, Evangeline."

"My father's not even here." Eve's words were quiet as his fingers continued to squeeze threateningly tightly.

"I know." He whispered into her ear and she could hear the smile in his words.

"And you should also keep an eye on her hunting party!" Elena said in a triumphant tone as she got quickly to her feet.

Eve was suddenly thrown forward and onto the ground. The vampire yowled in pain as Elena sprayed him with some kind of liquid. He was gone in a flash before Eve really understood what was happening. Her heart pounded so loudly she could feel it throughout her entire body.

There were voices at the edge of Eve's hearing. But she was staring at her legs as she sat on the ground. The vampire's words kept repeating in her mind, _'Someone always gets hurt. Sometimes a friend, sometimes a family member, a father maybe.'_

"What happened?" It was Damon's voice.

"He was here." Elena explained what happened and Eve tried not to listen not wanting to hear what she had just lived through. "I sprayed him with vervain." Elena finished.

"Really?" Damon asked sounding impressed with Elena's feat.

'_A father maybe.'_ The vampire's vicious voice and threat continued to run in her head. A hand on her shoulder brought her out of her thoughts and she stared teary eyed up at the comforter.

"Are you hurt?" Elijah asked.

"You have to take me to my dad." Eve said barely audible.

* * *

Elijah had been brought back only to find Caroline and Klaus standing over him. Klaus was surprisingly not mocking and from the blood stained hole in his shirt Elijah understood why.

"You too?" Klaus asked as he threw away the stake he had retrieved from Elijah's chest. Elijah couldn't answer he was too furious to speak.

"He ambushed us." Caroline said stating the obvious.

"Kind of ironic, don't you think?" Klaus' usual light tone being replaced with an angered one.

"Where's Eve?" Elijah asked as he scanned the empty clearing.

"Still back at the house?" Caroline suggested and Elijah was gone before she could suggest any more. He sped through the trees motivated by anger at this vampire being able to attack him without notice but more so by Eve's safety. What if he was too late? The thought pushed him faster until he finally could see the house.

Stefan and Damon were already on the patio when Elijah got there. They always seemed to be able to get where he needed to be so much faster. His gaze quickly fell to Eve. She sat quietly on the cold ground staring at her lap. He frowned deeply and everyone seemed too enthralled by Elena's account of what had happened to notice Eve hadn't moved.

Trying not to attract attention Elijah strode to Eve. His fingers slid onto her tense shoulder before he could stop himself. She turned her head to look up at him and her scared expression made his chest constrict quickly and painfully. He wanted to scoop her into his arms and tell her she was safe. It took a lot of strength to hold himself back from doing it.

"Are you hurt?" He asked unsure of what else to say.

"You have to take me to my dad." She said in a whisper but Elijah heard easily.

"Now?" He asked in complete confusion.

"Now." She replied and he looked to her hands which were shaking more violently than they had been earlier.

"I think you should-" Stefan began as he joined the conversation.

"No!" Eve shouted sharply. Everyone seemed taken back by her outburst, including Elijah. He hadn't even been certain she could get angry. "Please." She said quietly again and looked directly at Elijah. Eventually he nodded.

Elijah and Damon had run on ahead of Elena, Eve and Stefan who had driven. It wasn't all that far to the house and Elijah was surprised at what he saw. It was a quite impressive house, not at all what he'd been expecting of Eve's childhood home.

"Nice." Damon commented as they stood outside. And then Elijah smelt it. It was a faint scent just teasingly dancing on the edges of the breeze, but it was definitely there.

"Do you smell that?" Elijah asked suddenly not wanting his superior senses to be right.

"Blood." Damon answered quickly and turned to look at him. Before they could say anything else the sound of tyres pulled up behind them. Eve almost fell out of the car she got out so quickly. She began sprinting to the house and Elijah wasn't fast enough to stop her.

* * *

"Eve, stop!" She could hear voices shouting at her but she ignored them. She threw open the door and stepped into the dark. She tried clicking on the light switch but it wouldn't work. As she walked further into the house the sounds outside became barely audible.

Eve could easily make her way around the house without light. She had grown up there after all.

"Dad?" She called her voice uneasy. There was no response. Her steps sped a little and she finally made it to the sideboard in the hallway. It was where her father kept his keys. She felt over the smooth wood and her fingers brushed against the ornate carved bowl. His keys weren't there. Eve sighed loudly in relief. If the keys weren't there, he wasn't there.

"Eve," Eve jumped at the sound of her own name. She looked to the front door to see Damon and Elijah stood outside. Damon looked at her in annoyance. "We need to be invited in."

She laughed lightly. Her whole body just felt suddenly lifted and she felt a little embarrassed at freaking out.

"It's ok." She said. "He's not here." She moved towards them to open the door more and invite them in. "His keys aren't here, so he must be out. "I can't believe I had a flip out-" She pressed her hand against the doorway and quickly recoiled. There was something wet on it.

Eve knew what it was before she looked but still she glanced down. She put her hand in front of her, a shaft of moonlight from the open doorway illuminating her blood soaked fingers.


End file.
